As the Snow Falls
by pandapowerme
Summary: With the death of Naraku and Kagome's inability to return to the future, the once time-traveling miko is now going village to village helping those in need; but what happens when the one that needs her help the most is none other than the icy demon lord himself? A drabble series that follows the growth of Kagome and Sesshomaru as they raise an ever growing Rin.
1. Not Here for the Show

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

**Chapter 1: Not Here for the Show**

The seemingly vagabond pair sat motionless, dumbfounded by the ostentatious arrival of the demon lord. Although mouth agape, Kagome regained her bearings and began criticizing Sesshomaru on his flashy entrance.

"I never pegged you the showy type, Sesshomaru." His face tightened in annoyance with her lack of formality.

"Remember your station, miko. This Sesshomaru simply used the most efficient way of traveling. I have a req-"

"Yeah, I get the whole orb thing, but was the shower of dirt you gave us necessary?" Kagome interrupted.

"If you are done being ill-mannered, this Sesshomaru request your assistance," he replied irritably.

"Huh?"

**Posted:** 8/6/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** none


	2. You Can Catch Stupid

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha

**Chapter 2: You Can Catch Stupid**

"I understand your manners are lacking, but is your grasp of the Japanese language deteriorating as well? Although, one could see why with the company you employ." Kagome quirked a brow at Sesshomaru's haughty tone and his intimation of InuYasha did not go unnoticed.

"What do you mean by that, bastard!" InuYasha hollered, unsheathing his sword. "I dare you to say that to my face!"

Starring flatly at him, Sesshomaru countered, "I merely stated that your mental handicap seems to be infectious."

"That's it!" InuYasha lunged and then...

"Sit." ...came crashing down.

"What can I do for you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

**Posted:** 8/6/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** none


	3. Pride Makes You Blind

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha

**Chapter 3: Pride Makes You Blind**

"Rin is sick?" Kagome questioned, concern painted her expression. Sesshomaru offered a silent nod. "But you can't tell what's wrong because she won't leave her room?" Another nod. "Did you two get in a fight?" His face tightened at her inquiry.

"This Sesshomaru is above harming a child."

"I meant an argument," Kagome huffed.

"Rin is obedient and well mannered. She does not argue." She sighed in frustration. Sesshomaru was a prideful being. He wouldn't be the type to admit fault for he would never think there was fault.

"Alright, let's go. You can fill me in on the way."

**Posted:** 8/6/13

**Words: **100

**Prompt:** none


	4. Freedom Flying

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 4: Freedom Flying**

Kagome would never admit it aloud, but she enjoyed being whisked away by Sesshomaru. Make no mistake, though, she held no romantic feelings for the icy lord. It was the feeling of freedom that filled her senses and she drowned within it, throwing caution to the wind. While eyeing her kidnapper, a careless question slipped from her lips.

"Sesshomaru, do you like flying?" The daiyoukai looked down, silently scolding her. "Ah...Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded his approval and seemed to contemplate her query.

"This Sesshomaru does not hate it," he answered after a while. Kagome giggled at his roundabout reply.

**Posted:** 8/6/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** none


	5. Prepare for the Inevitable

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

**Chapter 5: Prepare for the Inevitable**

An hour had passed since the last word was spoken and Kagome had had enough of the silence. Begging for conversation, she began talking about everything and anything. She kept on babbling one-sidedly until she stepped on a landmine.

"Say Lord Sesshomaru, how old is Rin anyway?" He mentally paused for a moment, finding it alarming that he didn't know the answer to her question. Meanwhile the clueless miko continued. "Last time I saw her, she looked to be about 12. Pretty soon she'll get rebellious. God forbid she finds a boy she likes." Sesshomaru did not prepare for this.

**Posted: **8/7/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** none


	6. What's in a Year

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 6: What's in a Year?**

"She is too young." The sound of Sesshomaru's voice broke Kagome's unending barrage of verbiage.

"What?" she questioned wistfully, unsure if she had just imagined him speaking. Although Sesshomaru wasn't one to repeat himself, he almost feared that if he didn't the miko would continue her train of thought.

"Rin is too young to think of mating." Kagome just stared at him wide eyed. 'Is he playing the overprotective parent?'

"Yes, but she's human." she offered, still in awe.

"I do not see your point," he huffed.

"I hate to say it, but what's four years to a demon?"

**Posted: **8/7/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** none


	7. Little Forever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

**Chapter 7: Little Forever**

"I do not understand your meaning, miko." Sesshomaru's temper was apparent, which disconcerted Kagome greatly. The supposedly unfeeling demon lord was noticeably angry. Shakily, she tried to explain.

"Well most humans are married when they are 16 or younger here. If Rin is 12, then in four years, she will have already had a crush or two and maybe even been in love." The fact that her head was still on her shoulders gave Kagome the courage to continue. "I understand you wanting Rin to be by your side forever, but you know she won't be a little girl forever."

**A/N:** Thank you LoveInTheBattleField for all your reviews! Its the bread and butter of writers and I appreciate it greatly. =D  
Also updates will be 1 or more chapters monday-friday.

**Posted:** 8/8/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** none


	8. First Crush

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

**Chapter 8: First Crush**

Although the taiyoukai's expressionless mask stayed firmly in place, his eyes looked almost despondent. Kagome was at a loss. She desperately wanted to take back the whole conversation and deal with the silence instead; but it was too late. She had planted the seed of doubt in him and she knew it.

"Then again," she tried. "Rin seems mighty fond of you. Maybe she will continue following her Lord Sesshomaru. You might even be her first crush."

"Leave Rin out of your improper thoughts," warned Sesshomaru. "What about you? You are over the age and still seem...unattached."

"...Uh, what?"

**Posted: **8/8/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** none


	9. Patience be Damned

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

**Chapter 9: Patience be Damned**

"Are you serious right now?" Kagome questioned. Her emotions teetered between disbelief and irritation. Despite her mixed feelings, she was sure of one thing. She didn't feel guilty anymore.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru sees no reason as to why you assume I jest. I merely question your credibility on human affairs." 'Yeah, definitely not guilty anymore,' thought Kagome, growing annoyed with every word the arrogant demon spoke and some he didn't speak.

"Can you elaborate...," she started, making sure to put emphasis on the following words. "...as to **_why_** I wouldn't know anything about...**_human_** affairs?" 'Patience be damned.'

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews!

Dessert Maniac I understand that it can be frustrating, but I do 100 word chapters so I don't get burned out with writing. I find it easier to find time to write a quick 100 words everyday than to manage my old 800-1200 word chapters (I did a while ago on another pen-name). Plus, I find my writing style better and less rushed with it. But just so you don't think I don't care, Monday I will break the routine once and will be updating with a longer chapter. The rest will probably still be short.

**Posted:** 8/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** none


	10. Roundabout Compliments

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

**Chapter 10: Roundabout Compliments**

"To take to heart the words of the exception seems..." Sesshomaru paused trying to find the proper word to describe it.

"Unorthodox?" Kagome offered.

"Foolish," he supplemented as she rolled her eyes in response. "As to why you remain the exception, this Sesshomaru does not know. Personality? Maybe. Or is it your looks? You seem..." Golden eyes slithered over her appearance and she could feel her cheeks heat up; whether from anger or embarrassment, she didn't know nor cared. "...Acceptable, for a human." His careful words were tinged with distaste. Kagome simply snorted.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hn."

**Posted: **8/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** none


	11. Sympathy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 11: Sympathy **

"You know, let's not talk about my life choices right now and stick to the matter at hand. I am only here to make sure Rin is okay. What happens in four years..." Sesshomaru glared. "Or doesn't happen, is none of my concern." Kagome eyed him warily. "Agreed?"

"Hn," he nodded. The pair remained silent as they flew through the sky, set ablaze by the descending sun. A single thought fluttered through the miko's mind. Giggling, she earned a curious look from Sesshomaru, but shrugged him off passively.

'I feel sorry for the one that eventually wins Rin's heart.'

**Posted:** 8/9/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** none


	12. The Western Palace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasaha.

**Chapter 12: The Western Palace**

Night had fallen when they finally arrived at the gates. The massive, ominous structure stood between them and the mystery that was the Western citadel. It would be a lie to say that she wasn't curious. The question was always in the back of her mind. Although she always ran into Sesshomaru and his pack in the forest, Kagome wondered where they all really lived. Especially with Rin in the group, they had to have some place safe for her; and by the look of the gates, this was it.

"So..." she began. "This is home?" She kept her tone light, but the awe and wonder still laid thick in her expression.

"No." Sesshomaru's baritone voice rumbled from behind her and Kagome became very aware of his propinquity. Her face exploded with color. The embarrassment, however, was short lived and soon replaced with... "This is a gate." ...irritation. She silently fumed as he offered a sideways glance, smirking.

Through grit teeth she managed, "You know what I meant." If he was any other person, he would have snorted at her anger. Sesshomaru found he enjoyed teasing the miko. So while she huffed at his antics, the mischievous demon lord continued through the gate. The aged wood groaned as it was parted and caused a shiver to go down Kagome's spine. Once opened, a wind ripped through her locks carrying traces of strong youki. She was nervous. Never had she been in a place that screamed demon. Even during the battle with Naraku, she had never felt so much demonic power buzzing against her nerves. Her reiki awoke beneath the surface of her skin giving her an almost angelic glow. Her glow was the only visible light. Everything else was masked in darkness.

"Sesshomaru?" she wearily questioned, uncertainty dripping from her shaky words. He did not acknowledge her though. He remained staring in front of him, motionless, as if concentrating. With her fear gripping onto her firmly, the miko took a step toward the taiyoukai. "Sesshomaru?" she repeated with the same uneasiness, but still no reply. Kagome braved a step, and another one, and another one until she was at his back, hand reached out to tug his sleeve. Her resonating glow illuminated his face just enough to see his eyes fractionally widen before returning to their apathetic place. Then, as if by a magic spell, the darkness scattered.

Little lanterns, once invisible, now breathed light upon the stony path laid beneath their feet. Fireflies danced in the light breeze. What was once a dark, empty field soon became a magical mansion right before her eyes. The rice paper walls and seemingly fragile wood accents composed themselves into a traditional japanese home. Kagome gave awe. The frigid youki that was becoming stifling, warmed itself and put her at ease. Soon her admiration turned into playful curiousness as youkai of all types busied about, preparing for their lord's return. Each one zipping about on his or her way. A large smile crept onto her face as her childishness came to the forefront. Growing excited with every new sight and sound, Kagome ooo'd and aaa'd, pointing at everything that had caught her eye. She twirled and spun following the youkais' movements, until she eventually forgot herself and tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve trying to get his attention on whatever had grabbed hers. It was his lack of movement that made her look back at her temporary companion.

A pang of loneliness hit her when she looked behind her and the boyish smirk of her old friend was not what returned her gaze. Instead, the icy, emotionless glare from the demon lord of the west bore into her with an elegantly raised eyebrow. His annoyance evident and the tension palpable. Suddenly, Kagome felt like she was a youth caught red-handed with her hand in the cookie jar. She kept her head low and eyes raised to his face as she gave a small nod of apology. With his signature 'hn,' he walked past her and continued to his ward's room.

After many twists and turns that made Kagome surprised at the size of the place and thoroughly lost, the odd pair arrived at an almost normal sliding paper door. Small paper cutouts resembling a dog and colored in crayon, were placed at waist height and returned Kagome's smile upon her face. 'At least she put my gift to use,' she mused as she recalled giving the young girl a set of coloring utensils. Sesshomaru's dark baritone voice broke Kagome from her thoughts.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru shall leave you to it. I expect a full report in the morning." The demon lord turned to leave, but Kagome swiftly halted him with a hold on his arm. He paused and glared daggers at the offensive appendage causing her to take back her hand before she lost it.

"Sorry. Uh...I mean...Aren't you gonna stay?" Kagome mumbled out. While she was still miffed about his recent behavior, she was under the impression that, as a parent, he would wish to know what ailed Rin immediately. To some extent, she was not wrong. Sesshomaru wished to know she was ok. Rin had not spoken to him in three days and he grew restless with each passing moment, but he trusted his ward. He glanced at the door. A thin piece of youki imbued paper was all that was separating him from his young ward, his Rin. Before turning around to walk down the hall, Sesshomaru offered her some explanation.

"Rin is my ward and with that knows that I protect her; but if she feels the need to exclude this Sesshomaru, then I will not force my will upon her. She will come to me when she is ready," and with that, he left, leaving an awestruck miko in his wake. Kagome smiled a slow steady smile as she watched his back recede into the distance. 'Who knew the almighty killing perfection...had a heart?'

**Posted:** 8/12/13

**Words:** 1000

**Prompt:** none


	13. Am I Dying?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 13: Am I Dying?**

Kagome rapped on the child's door and heard soft footsteps hurry towards her. With a reverberating creak, the door cracked opened revealing two cautious brown eyes staring at her with wonder.

"Kagome-chan?" the young girl questioned irresolutely. The miko returned in kind with a large smile and Rin took no time at all to yank the door back and rush her friend in a tight hug. "Oh Kagome-chan!" Rin cried in their embrace rubbing her head against the woman's chest. Kagome placed a sympathetic hand on the girl's head and whispered words of comfort.

"Shh," she murmured softly. "Everything's alright. I'm here now." Rin's cries died down and Kagome lifted the young girl's chin to face her. "Come, let me inside and you can tell me what's upsetting you." The girl nodded silently and lead the woman into her room, closing the door behind them.

The two girls sat upon a large bed. Rin had finally calmed down, the remainder of her sorrow, a sad pout. Comforting hands glided down her hair. The pair sat in amiable silence while Rin found the courage to speak.

"I think I'm dying," she said softly and Kagome couldn't help but hear the strained sorrow in her voice. The miko tapped the child's head with her own forehead, comforting Rin whilst urging her to continue. "I don't know what's happening. My stomach hurts and I feel like I'm gonna puke." The more she said, the faster she spoke. The faster she spoke, the more anxious she became until she was on the verge of tears again. "Rin is bleeding and Rin can't stop it!" By now her lip was quivering as she looked into Kagome's eye, desperation and uncertainty threatening to spill from her brown orbs. "Rin doesn't know what to do, Kagome-chan! Rin can't talk to her lord because Rin is afraid!" A gentle smile creeped onto Kagome's face as she pulled the frantic child into strong hug. The girl was dumbfounded, but returned the hug.

"You aren't dying, hunny." Kagome's sing-song voice only added to Rin's confusion. "You are becoming a woman." The young girls eyes went wide and her face exploded with red.

"R-R-R-Really?" Rin raised her hands to her cheeks and felt the heat emanating off them. The with alarming speed, she whipped her head up and looked at her friend. Absolute fear shone through her eyes as she questioned, "Does Rin have to have babies now?" The innocent inquiry made the miko burst with laughter.

"No, dear," she replied wiping a tear from her eye. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well Rin overheard the cook talking about her daughter," Rin explained, head tilted in disorder. "They said that now that she is adult, they were going to hold a ceremony for her to have babies." Kagome was quite bewildered and assumed it had to be a 'demon thing.' Shaking it off, the miko slid a comforting hand through the girls hair and kissed her forehead, earning a blush from Rin.

"You aren't gonna have babies anytime soon," she consoled. 'Sesshomaru will make sure of that.' "Now come. Let's get you all cleaned up and then I'll explain the basics to you." Rin breathed a sigh of relief, before nodding and running off to her own personal bathing area. For the next few hours, the female pair talked until they both drifted off to sleep in the soothing arms of each other.

**Posted:** 8/12/13

**Words: **576

**Prompt:** none


	14. Sleeping In

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 14: Sleeping In**

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Kagome-chan, wake up," the young girl called continuing her prodding. Mumbling incoherently, Kagome threw her arm over the offending culprit and dragged the girl into her embrace. Rin erupted in giggles as the miko's mischievous fingers found her ticklish spots. "Ka-Kagome! Stop! Nooooo!" was yelled between squeals and laughter, but the torture continued until Kagome saw fit. Both breathless, the girls laid back onto the futon, Rin gazing curiously at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome-chan?"

"Hn?" she replied still catching her breath.

"Were you supposed to meet Lord Sesshomaru today?"

"Yes, why?"

"He's outside and doesn't seem too happy."

**Posted:** 8/13/13

**Words**: 100

**Prompt:** none


	15. My Fault

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 15: My Fault**

Rin's warning to Kagome was quite accurate. The miko could feel his turbulent youki swirling just outside the door. Kagome gulped audibly.

"Hey Rin?" she called. Rin had already left Kagome's side and started getting dressed.

"Meess?" the girl replied muffled by clothes. the miko turned to the young child, nervousness dripping down.

"What...time is it?" she question. Rin puckered her lips in concentration, tapping a finger on her chin.

"About early afternoon, I think," the child cheerfully answered.

"Ugh..." Kagome stood and trudged towards the door. "If you don't see me again, tell InuYasha it was my fault."

**Posted:** 8/13/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt**: none


	16. Patience is not a Virtue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 16: Patience Is Not A Virtue**

Kagome opened the door with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Sesshomaru," she called, but he was unamused. His vengeful youki swirled around the miko. Patience was something this demon was not practiced in. If he was hungry, a servant would bring him all of his favored delicacies before he voiced his request. And if he wanted someone dead, he would dispatch them to the depths of hell in the most efficient way he knew how. Everything came promptly when he was concerned, so Kagome's tardiness with very pertinent details on the well-being of Rin was inexcusable.

"Miko..."

**Posted**: 8/14/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** none


	17. Death In the Hall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 17: Death in the Hall**

The fake smile stayed fixed on her face as Kagome grabbed his sleeve and proceeded to pull him down the hall.

"Now now, Lord Sesshomaru. There's no need to murder me in the hallway. We don't need young eyes witnessing that."

"Your death would be too swift for her to comprehend what occurred," he countered.

"You at least respect me too much for it?" she attempted.

"You made me wait," he glared.

"You're too honorable?"

"Hn," he conceded. "Where are you taking this one's person?"

"Your study?"

"Wrong way." He pulled his sleeve from her grasp and led the way.

* * *

**Posted:** 8/14/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** none


	18. Battling History

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 18: Battling History**

His study was littered with scrolls and twine-bound books aged yellow. A sturdy desk was placed in the center of the room in front of a wooden chair. The intricate carvings of dogs battling dragons upon clouds along the legs and armrests of the chair had Kagome in awe. The craftsmanship was so exquisite, Kagome couldn't pull her gaze away. Sesshomaru's deep baritone voice broke her focus.

"Miko, although this one understands the need to admire my possessions, I believe we have more pressing issues to discuss." Kagome pouted. He always knew what to say to make her feel childish.

* * *

**Posted:** 8/15/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** none


	19. No One is Dying

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 19: No One is Dying**

"So she's not dying."

"This one assumed as much since you found it acceptable to be tardy." Sesshomaru's tone was blunt.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry okay? But I think you'll be happy to hear nothing is wrong with her. She's just growing up." He furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"What does her aging have to to with her illness?" he inquired.

"Well she wasn't sick. Her body is becoming a woman's. She started her first period." Kagome felt strangely proud of Rin's growth.

"Her...what?"

"You don't know what a period is, do you?" He shook his head negatively. "Oh man."

* * *

**Posted:** 8/15/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt**: none


	20. How to Explain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 20: How to Explain**

"Ok so...ugh. How to put this. Um well you see...I don't know!" Kagome huffed in frustration.

"Miko, you are trying this one's patience." The demon lord glared, irritated with her lack of explanation.

"Well...If Rin had a...I think you call it a mate, right?" Sesshomaru's glare narrowed, but nodded. "Well, if she had a mate, and they didn't...you know..." A rumbling growl filled the room and Kagome blushed a furious red, unable to make eye contact. "Basically, if she isn't pregnant, she'll bleed for about a week, flushing out the unfertilized egg."

"Explain better, miko."

* * *

**Posted:** 8/16/13

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** none


	21. Humans Lay Eggs

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 21: Humans Lay Eggs?**

"You wish me to believe humans lay eggs?" Sesshomaru massaged the bridge of his nose. He was thoroughly frustrated at Kagome's deplorable explanation.

"No!" she shouted, tugging at her hair. She ran her hand down her face. "Everyone has eggs, but most of them grow internally. So humans don't_** lay**_eggs. They carry them until they turn into people. Like magic."

"Magic?" he stared at her incredulously.

"Well more like science," she corrected.

"What is this science?"

"Well shit!" Kagome threw her hands up in defeat. "I give up! All you need to know is Rin can have babies now."

* * *

**Posted:** 8/16/13

**Words:** 100


	22. Monthly

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 22: Monthly**

"Rin...is a woman." His eyes widened as he slid back into his chair.

"Well, not really, no. She's just capable of procreation." Kagome's head rested on the top of the couch and her body slowly sunk in.

"What are her mating cycles?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Hm?"

"Her heat. How often will it occur?" His emotionless gaze found hers.

"Hmm? Oh, its monthly." He continued to stare mindlessly until he opened a drawer and pulled out a small white bottle with two equally small cups. He poured both cups, passing one to her, and proceeded to finish in one swig.

* * *

**Posted:** 8/16/13

**Words:** 100


	23. Quiet Intoxication

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 23: Quiet Intoxication**

Hours seemed to pass by as the two spent the evening drinking in companionable silence. Kagome drank to wash away the embarrassment of their conversation; whilst Sesshomaru drowned the realization that his young ward was rapidly growing. No one bothered them. Rin, nor Jaken, nor any servant had broken the comforting silence the pair shared. So in the candlelit room filled with the gentle fragrance of aged paper, they remained.

The sake had warmed Kagome too much, though, and she wished for the feel of a nice cool breeze to pass over her tingling skin.

"Hey, Sesshomaru? Show me around."

* * *

**Posted:** 8/19/13

**Words:** 100


	24. Comply or Reprimand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 24: Comply or Reprimand**

The demon lord glanced at her drunken posture and her flushed face. He internally debated whether he should reprimand her for her overly familiar use of his name and her demands of his person; or if he should just comply as a means to remove her from his study before she get sick. Of course, Sesshomaru had a bit too much to drink himself and found he didn't quite care to cause a fuss. It simply wasn't worth the wasted effort. So, with his decision made, he stood and led the way out the door, a staggering Kagome in tow.

* * *

**Posted**: 8/19/13

**Words:** 100


	25. Flawless

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 25: Flawless**

He took her from room to room, saying nothing, but showing her everything. Hot springs, kitchens, and more all put on display for her. It seemed as though the servants knew they were coming and put the best everything out.

"How do they know?" she asked aloud to no one in particularly. Sesshomaru's gaze went from her awed expression to the array of food set flawlessly on the dining table they were currently viewing.

"My youki signals alert them." Kagome nodded, whilst eyeing a delicious looking bread roll and some much needed water.

Grabbing them, she explained, "For sobering up."

* * *

**Posted:** 8/19/13

** Words:** 100


	26. Empathy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 26: Empathy**

As they passed the only room Kagome recognized, Sesshomaru hesitated and gave a sideways glance towards the crayon colored door. His depressed exterior did not go unnoticed. Kagome understood his feelings because she too was a mother. Shippo had been away at the kitsune school for quite some time and every time he would visit, he'd seem older and more mature. Kagome couldn't help but feel like he was growing up without her.

She placed a comforting hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. His eyes, noticing the touch, softened briefly, but soon shrugged her hand off returning to his cold apathetic self.

* * *

**Posted:** 8/19/13

**Words**: 100


	27. Laughter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 27: Laughter**

"Ah look! A garden!" Kagome shouted as she ran towards the edge of the balcony overlooking a beautiful garden. She exuded happiness from every pore as she gazed at the moon flowers in full bloom. Anything that caught her eye, she would point to naming what she saw like an excited child. Whether it be because of the sake or because of her childish antics, Sesshomaru could not hold back the small chuckle. Kagome's focus snapped to the sound in disbelief.

"You laugh?" she questioned n awe.

"If this Sesshomaru finds something humorous, yes."

"Ha you laughed," she replied smiling.

* * *

**Posted:** 8/20/13

**Words:** 100


	28. Tell Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 28: Tell Me**

Kagome sat on the balcony ledge, back against the frame, foot dangling. Gentle breezes cooled her heated skin and made her body erupt in goosebumps. The beautiful view and the angelic glow of the moon only added to the miko's drunken state.

"Mmm...Sesshomaru?" she hummed through a wide smile.

"This one understands the condition you are currently under, but do try not to take such liberties with my name," he cautioned. She blew a raspberry in response.

"Tell me something, almighty killing perfection..." she started condescendingly, while leaning in closer. "What are you gonna do...when she leaves you?"

* * *

**Posted:** 8/20/13

**Words:** 100


	29. Drunken Ramblings of a Lonely Woman

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 29: Drunken Ramblings of a Lonely Woman**

Sesshomaru stood emotionless in front of the blatantly inebriated miko, unsure if she comprehended the level of insensitivity she had reached with the question she just asked.

"Think about it," she continued. "She's already growing up. Next thing you know, bam, there's a boy in the picture. She'll start spending all her time with him instead of you. Eventually, she'll just forget about you." Her voice became soft and fragile, tears brimming. "She'll be too busy living her life with all the other foxes and their foxy babies to remember you."

It became apparent she was not talking about Rin.

* * *

**A/N: **I know Shippo is not a girl.

**Posted:** 8/20/13

**Words:** 100


	30. Raised Right

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 30: Raised Right**

"The kit is?" Sesshomaru questioned lightly.

"At the fox school," she solemnly replied, tears spilling over slowly. "He's learning how to be a better fox demon. He visits from time to time to show me new tricks he learned." Her tone was light as she softly chuckled remembering the pranks he pulled on InuYasha. "You should see him now. He's about Rin's height now." Sesshomaru's gaze traveled to the soothing moon's glow.

Without making eye contact he spoke, "The kit is strengthening himself. That is no reason to despair. As a parent, you should feel proud. You raised him right."

* * *

**Posted:** 8/21/13

**Words:** 100


	31. Left Behind

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 31: Left Behind**

"It's not that I don't feel proud," she sighed. "I'm afraid he'll forget me. I got so used to running all over with him by my side, but now I only see him a few days each month." Her wistful gaze found his icy stare. "Everyone has started their life. I am the rock in the river and they are the water rushing by."

"The hanyou?" Sesshomaru questioned lightly.

"He's my friend, but he will leave me eventually. He needs to start his life too." Kagome turned to soothing glow of the moon as a peaceful silence finished the night.

* * *

**Posted**: 8/21/13

**Words:** 100


	32. Rin

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 32: Rin**

In the morning, Sesshomaru pardoned himself to his study and was diligently working. Rin's illness had kept his mind occupied leaving him unable to focus on work. Now that he knew his ward was well, he could work on the large stack of scrolls awaiting his signature. He worked relentlessly, until a small knock interrupted his focus.

"Come in," he called. His deep baritone voice agitated his alcohol induced headache. Last night's tour only ended a few hours ago.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" a quiet voice replied. Tiny hands pried the large door open as two curious brown eyes peeked through.

****"Rin."

* * *

**Posted:** 8/21/13

**Words:** 100


	33. I Protect You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 33: I Protect You**

Rin stood in front of Sesshomaru's calculating gaze, her eyes nervously averted. She hadn't seen or spoken to her lord in several days and was unsure of his reaction.

"Umm…" she started awkwardly. "I'm sorry, my lord." Sesshomaru's expression soften. It was blatantly obvious that he cared deeply for his ward and he was very relieved to have learned she was fine. Now here she stood bravely in front of him expressing her regret for distancing herself. He was pleased.

"Rin, that's enough." Rin's head shot up, worried. "Just remember this Sesshomaru protects you." A large smile was his response.

* * *

**Posted**: 8/22/13

**Words:** 100


	34. Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 34: Only the Beginning**

Rin's feet drummed away on the couch as she swung them back and forth.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked with a chipper tone. His eyes move from his paperwork to her bright face. "Thanks for bringing Kagome-chan here. Rin would've been still panicking. Rin wishes she could stay with us forever."

"Rin, do not be selfish. I am sure she has a life of her own," Sesshomaru reprimanded sternly.

"Well…" A mischievous glint shone in her eyes. "What if she stays until I become a woman? She _**did**_ say that this was only the beginning."

Now that got his gears turning.

* * *

**Posted:** 8/22/13

**Words:** 100


	35. Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 35: Rude Awakening**

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The sound of his heavy steps put servants at alarm.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Everyone scattered from the halls, afraid to get in his way. His youki swirled, searching for his prey. Then, when a slight tingle of reiki answered his youki's call, the demon lord stopped. Her reiki pulsed softly. She was slumbering, but that would not stop Sesshomaru. Slamming the door open, he stomped into her room, waking her.

"You are to stay at this one's palace until Rin reaches adulthood." His tone left no room for argument as he turned and left her room.

"What?"

* * *

**Posted:** 8/23/13

**Words:** 100


	36. Mad is an Understatement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 36: Mad is an Understatement**

"Okay. Now that I'm not being rudely awaken by some impatient puppy-"

"Miko…" Sesshomaru warned.

"Oh no. You're gonna let me have this." Kagome's irritation rolled off of her in waves of reiki, making Sesshomaru's hairs stand on end. "Now that I'm coherent, what pray tell have you decided for me?" Sesshomaru understood her annoyance with his obtrusive wake-up call, but her attitude was still unbecoming of someone of her station. He inwardly frowned.

"This one simply stated your employment as Rin's tutor in...human female development. Your presence is required until my ward has reached the age of...adulthood."

* * *

**Posted**: 8/23/13

**Words:** 100


	37. Get Some Manners

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 37: Get Some Manners **

"No." Kagome stood defiantly in pajamas. At her response, Sesshomaru's glare grew icy and the room cold.

"What...was that, miko?" he questioned. Kagome simply twitched her eyebrow and glared.

"I said no, Lord Sesshomaru," she answered haughtily. Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Do you really wish for an early death; or are you still inebriated from last night, wench?"

"I am perfectly in my right mind and will live until I'm old and grey, ass." The tension in his study was suffocating. Thinned lipped, Kagome spoke, "Until you find some manners, my answer will remain a definite no." With that, she left.

* * *

**Posted**: 8/23/13

**Words**: 100


	38. Testing Rope

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 38: Testing Rope**

A makeshift rope made of bed sheets and pillowcases was thrown over the side of the balcony and securely fastened to the railing. The fretful miko disguised herself with a small towel covering her head and tied beneath her nose.

"I gotta get outta here," she chanted as she readied herself. She was frozen by the sound of her door sliding open.

"Kagome-chan?" a young voice called. Kagome eyed her guilty. "Whatcha doing?" Rin questioned.

"I'm...uh…trying out this rope I made!" Rin eyed her skeptically.

"Uh-huh. Good luck with that," she replied as she exited the suspicious miko's room.

* * *

**Posted:** 8/26/13

**Words:** 100


	39. Didn't Go Well

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 39: Didn't Go Well**

Rin skipped to her lord's favored room. When she arrived, she made herself at home on his couch, kicking her feet on the wooden base.

"Rin," Sesshomaru sternly voiced her name, an unspoken request for her to stop her incessant thumping. The girl giggled, but did cease her kicking. He went back to work, all the while, Rin sat silent awaiting acknowledgement. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru finally gave in. "What is it, Rin?"

"Your talk with Kagome-chan did not go well?"

"Why do you say that?" She was right of course.

"'Cause Rin saw her escaping from her room."

* * *

**Posted:** 8/26/13

**Words:** 100


	40. Request and Demand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 40: Request and Demand**

A blood vessel bulged from Sesshomaru's forehead in irritation, but his expression remained apathetic.

"Probably for the best. Though this one would have found great pleasure in throwing her out." Rin pouted at his remark.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, who is gonna teach Rin to be a woman?" she whined.

"This Sesshomaru will find a real woman to teach you. Not some petulant, ill-mannered, outspoken nuisance." An awkward silence fell over the pair.

"...You didn't ask politely, did you?" Rin fussed.

"I am the Lord of the West, I do not politely request. I demand."

"Geez," Rin huffed shaking her head.

* * *

**Posted:** 8/26/13

**Words:** 100


	41. The Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 41: The Escape**

Kagome ran. The nervousness and fear she felt fueled her adrenaline and kept her going. 'What the hell was I thinking?!' she yelled inwardly. Passing another wall, her thoughts flitted about. 'This is all InuYasha's fault!' she reasoned. 'His stupid 'insult first, think later' rubbed off on me.'

She pushed her way through some bushes to find the main stone fence. Too tall to climb over, Kagome became disheartened. The words 'find some manners' reverberated in her head giving her adrenaline another boost.

"I'll just follow this to the gates!"

"I wouldn't do that."

Startled, she screamed.

* * *

**Posted:** 8/27/13

**Words:** 100


	42. Hear But Cannot See

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 42: Hear But Cannot See**

"You are far too loud for an escapist," the deep voice grumbled. Kagome whipped her head around searching for the owner of the voice. Her heart pounding in her ears; fear and dread laboring her breath.

"Where?" A rumbling laugh surrounded her.

"Maybe I'm here," she heard from behind. "Or here," to her side. "Or maybe everywhere." His voice traveled from all around her, but she saw no one.

"What are you, the Cheshire cat?" Kagome put on a brave front, but her body was shaking. She figured Sesshomaru was gonna kill her, but not like this.

Not this way.

* * *

**Posted:** 8/27/13

**Words:** 100


	43. Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 43: Revealed**

"Sesshomaru sent you didn't he!" Kagome shouted to the night. The dark voice erupted in laughter. "You think this is funny? I don't think my death is that amusing."

"Your death? Oh don't flatter yourself." Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her, leisurely leaning against the wall. He had short shaggy hair so dark that it looked purple. His skin was the definition of pale and was wrapped beneath a traditional haori and hakama. His expression appeared irritable with his eyebrow rose and his yellow eyes gleaming. He almost appeared...feline. "Making assumptions is a bad habit to have."

* * *

**Posted**: 8/28/13

**Words:** 100


	44. A Disappointment

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 44: A Disappointment**

The demon eyed Kagome with distaste. He huffed and pouted.

"I had such high expectations for the one my friend spoke so highly of. You really are nothing but a disappointment."

"Well I'm so sorry I'm myself!" she spoke, sarcasm dripping from each syllable. The demon was making her blood boil. "Tell me who your friend is, so I know to tell them it's bad to lie."

"Maybe you should work on not making yourself seem better than you are."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so naive to believe everything you hear!"

"You're a bad influence on Rin!"

"You're a...Rin?"

* * *

**Posted:** 8/28/13

**Words:** 100


	45. Stop Assuming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 45: Stop Assuming **

"Rin sent you?" Kagome was baffled. The demon puffed his chest and eyed her condescendingly.

"I was asked to retrieve her dear Kagome-chan." The miko digested the information, but something still remained unanswered.

"So...Sesshomaru didn't send you?" He scoffed.

"I do not work for the dog. I only offer my services to Rin and any favors she may ask of me." Kagome eyed him suspiciously. He looked about her age in his human form, but she knew he had to be several decades old already, if not centuries. If he was out to woo Rin…

"Stop assuming things, miko."

* * *

**Posted**: 8/28/13

**Words:** 100


	46. Already There

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 46: Already There**

"So what now? Are you gonna drag me back? 'Cause I love Rin and all, but I'm not going back to that arrogant, ill-mannered puppy." The miko crossed her arms and thinned her lips, awaiting his next move. His mouth tilted and shoulders shrugged.

"I care not who you return to, just that you are returned. That is all I was asked for. That is all that I care about." The demon seemed entranced with his nails and proceeded to pick at them.

"You can't make me!" He smiled wide and his eyes glowing devilishly.

"I already did."

"Kagome-chan! Yukio-kun!"

* * *

**Posted**: 8/28/13

**Words:** 100


	47. Why Am I Here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 47: Why Am I Here**

The pair stood in the middle of an all too familiar room. Toys were spread about, the bed undone, and the door had small crayon colored animals on it.

"How?" Kagome was at a loss. A second ago, she was in front of the main gate. Now she and the loathsome demon were relaxing in Rin's room. The young girl ran to her missing friend and embraced her strongly.

"Yukio-kun found you!" she announced elated. The demon is question scoffed.

"Did you ever doubt me?" He chuckled when Rin shook her head with much enthusiasm.

"Why am I here, Rin?"

* * *

**Posted**: 8/29/13

**Words:** 100


	48. Best to Leave

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 48: Best to Leave**

"You know it's polite to offer gratitude," Yukio interrupted condescendingly. "If it wasn't for me-"

"I would be safe beyond this place!" Kagome returned in kind. "Why did you have me brought back Rin?" The girl pouted, her lip quivering.

"R-Rin thought it would be better if you stayed." Tears threatened to fall. Yukio coughed, getting Kagome's attention, and motioned toward the girl with his eyes. It was a silent message to fix her mistake.

"...Sesshomaru and I are in an arguement...Its just best for me to go," she comforted.

"But he's here now to apologize! Right Milord?"

"...Rin."

* * *

**Posted:** 8/29/13

**Words:** 100


	49. Leave

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 49: Leave**

Everyone turned to stare at the western lord that had silently entered without notice. Kagome's glare could burn holes, but Sesshomaru's would freeze them over. Not paying any mind to the battle of wits taking place before her, Rin tugged at her lord's sleeve.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" His cold glare softened when he looked at her.

"Rin, I am only investigating why an advisor of the South is in my ward's sleeping quarters." His glare returned tenfold as he glanced at Yukio.

"I'm merely doing a favor for my dear Rin," he chuckled. A growl rumbled from the lord's throat.

"Leave!"

* * *

**Posted:** 8/29/13

**Words:** 100


	50. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 50: Jealousy**

"Aw. Is that jealousy I hear?" Yukio sassed as he walked over to Rin embraced her, rubbing his cheek against hers. Sesshomaru's growl intensified.

"You test this one's patience." Rin, completely oblivious to the antagonizing Yukio was doing to her beloved lord, allowed him to continue his nuzzles.

"I am not doing anything I am not allowed to."

"You are in my ward's sleeping chamber!"

"I was invited." His cocky grin was making Sesshomaru lose his precious control. Kagome placed a finger to Yukio's temple, allowing some reiki to the surface, and zapped him off Rin.

"Stop it,"she demanded.

* * *

**Posted:** 8/30/13

**Words**: 100


	51. Business

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 51: Business**

The room went quiet, all eyes on her, and she was livid. Not only had everyone ignored her, but they refused to even acknowledge her existence. Here are these two powerful demons, one of which is so powerful he was named 'killing perfection', arguing like children! It made her sick.

"You!" she pointed a hard jab towards Yukio. "Sit there and stay quiet. I don't wanna hear another peep. And you…" She faced Sesshomaru, her eyes darkening with a promise of retribution. "You are gonna listen to what I have to say and we'll talk like adults." She meant business.

* * *

**Posted:** 8/30/13

**Words:** 100


	52. Always Like This

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 52: Always Like This**

The pair sat across from each other at Rin's children's table while the young girl and her demon friend played amongst themselves.

"You wanted to talk, miko. So talk." Sesshomaru glared down at her, his expression screaming 'I'm better than you.'

"I'm trying to regain my composure so I don't try to strangle you."

"Composure? This Sesshomaru was unaware you had such."

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

"The only bastard you know is the hanyou." Yukio watched the two bicker, entertained.

"Are they always like this?" he questioned his dear young friend. Her eager nod was his reply.

* * *

** Posted:** 8/30/13

**Words:** 100


	53. Flirting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 53: Flirting**

"You're intolerable!"

"You are insufferable."

"Jerk!"

"Wench."

"Bitch!" Sesshomaru perked an eyebrow and smirked.

"I assure you this Sesshomaru is all male." He eyed her victoriously when Kagome's face lit up with a furious blush.

"You…" she growled.

"Children," interrupted Yukio, his hands firmly planted on Rin's ears. "As entertaining as it is to watch you call each other names like you're five decades old, I believe you have more pressing issues to be discussing." A devious glint flashed in his eyes. "You two can flirt later." His last statement earned him two deadly glares. 'If looks could kill.'

* * *

**Posted:** 8/30/13

**Words:** 100


	54. Peaceful Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 54: Peaceful Life**

Kagome sighed.

"You know, he's right." Her temper deflated as she looked at Sesshomaru with exhaustion. "Look, I can't stay here until Rin's an adult. I can teach her what she wants to know, but I can only stay for a few weeks at best." Tired of arguing himself, the demon lord took a more serious approach.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well I have my life to live. I'm only human."

"That is my point, miko. You are only human. How long can your body hold against traveling endlessly and fighting demons. I am offering you...a peaceful life, Kagome."

* * *

**Posted:** 9/2/13

**Words**: 100


	55. Accomplished

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 55: Accomplished**

She was in awe. Not only did the demon lord have a very valid point, but he went out of his way to address her not as miko or wench, but by her name. He called her Kagome. Just that innocent admission, lit up Kagome's face in embarrassment. A blush spread from ear to ear with eyes alight. The strong, noble Lord of the West had acknowledged her. Even more so than that, he wished to employ her. Her, the clumsy, outspoken, brash miko. He wanted her to live her life within his walls, under his protection.

She felt accomplished.

* * *

** Posted:** 9/2/13

**Words:** 100


	56. Victorious

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 56: Victorious**

Sesshomaru felt victorious.

Although he had only been doing what Rin had advised. he knew the miko would not refuse. Her expression said it all. She was awestruck at him for even knowing her name. The best part was the fact he didn't have to apologize. Of course, even if he had to, he would not. He cared not which capable hand guided his ward to adulthood, just that they were indeed that, capable. Rin wanted no one other than the miko, though. He would make it so; even if he had to be manipulative in order to get her.

* * *

**Posted:** 9/2/13

**Words:** 100


	57. Sorry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 57: Sorry**

Taking a deep breath, Kagome composed herself, a smile blossoming on her face. Her smile seemed almost apologetic. Somehow, Sesshomaru no longer felt victorious. She was going to say no and he knew it. The demon lord panicked. He watched her mouth open as if in slow motion and racked his brain for any words or actions that could make her reconsider, but nothing came. No one ever denied him, no one that lived. He was truly at a loss. A loss of words and a lack of ideas. He was going to let Rin down.

"I'm sor-"

"I apologize."

* * *

** Posted:** 9/3/13

**Words:** 100


	58. The Good Part

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 58: The Good Part**

"What?" Kagome stared at him confused that Mr. Manners himself just interrupted her. Thanks to that, she didn't hear what he had said that was so important.

"I will not repeat myself, miko." His tone left for no room for argument. The normally hot-headed woman couldn't help but pout. Obviously, what the demon lord said had been definitive and unlike him because his normal apathetic expression had twisted to show discomfort. Rin ran over and embraced the grumpy demon, smiling and giggling.

"You did it, Lord Sesshomaru! You did it!" she exclaimed. Kagome pouted.

"I always miss the good part."

* * *

**Posted: **9/3/13

**Words:** 100


	59. The Shikon Miko

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 59: The Shikon Miko **

Yukio remained silent, quietly contemplating this woman's importance. She was not royal or from a wealthy family. Her abilities seemed mediocre at best and her looks were average to the blind. Still, his superior hearing caught the daiyoukai's apology to the girl who seemed bland and, in his opinion, unworthy. To make matters more confusing, Rin was so set on this dull woman staying that she was manipulating both his and the dai's affection for her to get her way. 'It doesn't make sense.'

"Who are you?"

As if knowing his train of thought, she replied, "The Shikon Miko."

* * *

**Posted**: 9/3/13

**Words**: 100


	60. One Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 60: One Year**

Kagome gazed at the pair. She was still confused on why Rin was celebrating and embracing her lord, but the child's joy softened her. She'd feel guilty for refusing so, she would offer a compromise.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I cannot stay." Her gentle but stern voice caught his attention and made Rin stop rejoicing.

"But Kagome-chan why?" Rin frowned.

"I have other obligations that require my attention."

"Miko…" Sesshomaru started sternly, but was interrupted.

"However, I offer you one year." Rin's face lit up, but Sesshomaru was still unpleased. "I'll stay for one year to prepare you for what's to come."

* * *

** Posted:** 9/3/13

**Words:** 100


	61. Worth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 61: Worth**

The compromise was not ideal, but fair in Rin's opinion. So with her spirits high, the young girl bounced around the room smiling and laughing, hugging everyone over and over. Sesshomaru, however, was still rather vexed. The almighty killing perfection had sullied his honor and apologized to a useless human woman who refused his offer, all to appease his ward. He was starting to think that Rin held too much sway over him. He sat silently watching her dance around the room, as happy as can be. A single thought came to his mind.

_'Maybe it was worth it.'_

* * *

**Posted:** 9/4/13

**Words:** 100


	62. Keeping You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 62: Keeping You**

After an hour of celebrating, Rin finally fell asleep in Sesshomaru's lap, her hand clutching Kagome's sleeve. The miko watched the small even breaths escape the youth in quiet contentedness. She brushed a few stray hairs from the girls face while Sesshomaru took another sip of his drink.

"She's so sweet," she whispered to no one in particular.

"And yet you deny her dearest desires," Sesshomaru returned, his voice stern but quiet. Kagome laughed him off.

"Don't forget I have one myself to wait for." She gave him a quirked smile.

"The hanyou-"

"Shippo."

"Hn." 'The kit keeps her.'

* * *

**Posted:** 9/4/13

**Words**: 100


	63. Another Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 63: Another Day**

Yukio watched the calculating stare of the daiyoukai. He could almost hear the gears turning in the dog's head, threatening to catch fire. His devious nature begged to save the innocent woman from whatever scheme he was cooking up. So he stood and placed a clawed hand on the miko's head, a charming grin answering her confused look.

"I do believe it's time to put the child to bed. Don't want her catching a cold." Sesshomaru was disemboweling the cat in his mind, his hatred apparent. But they tucked her in and went off to bed. Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

**Posted:** 9/4/13

**Words:** 100


	64. The Night is Young

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 64: The Night is Young**

'But why wait for tomorrow when tonight is still young,' the cat thought with a murderous grin.

After making sure Rin was safely tucked away, Yukio snuck towards the miko's room. The dark halls assisted his stalk, traveling from one shadow to another; never taking form, never being noticed. Finally, he reached Kagome's room and raised himself from the shadow, but he saw nothing. The miko wasn't in her bed or wandering in her room. Yukio's eyes scanned the dark, but still nothing. Then suddenly, he heard a creak from beside him...and a crash...upon his head.

"PERVERT!"

* * *

**Posted**: 9/4/13

**Words**: 100


	65. Turned Off the Lights

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 65: Turned Off the Lights**

Acting only on instinct, Yukio exploded into darkness, leaving Kagome with no visible light. His youki surrounded her like ropes biting at her skin. The demonic aura was suffocating and the miko grew nervous.

"That hurt!" a vengeful rumble of a voice yelled to her. Kagome brought forth her reiki to the surface and readied herself.

"Yeah well...you shouldn't sneak into people's bedrooms when they're dressing." She scanned the room, but could see nothing. Growing impatient, she pulsed her reiki to disperse from her skin like a water ripple, burning anyone near.

There was a hiss...and a growl.

* * *

**Posted:** 9/5/13

**Words:** 100


	66. Eye-Catching

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 66: Eye-Catching**

The darkness formed into a midnight panther, eyes glowing yellow, attitude feral. The thick stench of burnt hair billowed from his smoking fur. Kagome gasped at the sight of his snarl, but a familiar growl intervened. At the doorway stood the daiyoukai in all his vicious splendor. His stripes were jagged and his claws dripped liquid death.

It was strangely relieving seeing him at her defense. It comforted her. _'Maybe I see InuYasha in him,_' she pondered, but as the demon lord made his way into the room, all traces of that thought vanished. '_Sesshomaru is more eye-catching._'

* * *

**Posted**: 9/5/13

**Words:** 100


	67. Foolish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 67: Foolish**

Sesshomaru heard the scream of the miko and took off to her quarters. As he reached the door, Kagome's reiki pulse and tinged his skin. He let out a deep growl that was accompanied by another's hiss and he immediately recognized its owner. The very feline snarl and the large youki filling the room could only be Yukio's. 'That damned cat.'

Sesshomaru eyed the miko, her skin alight with power, and found her smile of relief at his arrival. 'She doesn't know the trouble she's caused.' And yet, at the sight of her comfort, he felt proud.

'Foolish.'

* * *

**Posted:** 9/5/13

**Words:** 100


	68. That Which Offends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 68: That Which Offends**

Sesshomaru stood between the standoff-ish pair, his gaze fixed on the panther. Yukio's hackles rose and he let out a vicious snarl again, but Sesshomaru stood emotionless. The feline only grew more irritated.

"Move mongrel. This human offends me," he hissed. The demon lord quirked an eyebrow, but remained still.

"She is in her rights to do so. You are in her sleeping quarters." Sesshomaru looked at him condescendingly. "It seems you are making a habit of doing such." Yukio narrowed his glare. "Leave, or this one will have to consider this an attack on a guest of the west."

* * *

**A/N: **To satuross- Yeah. The conflict between her and InuYasha is going to be mentioned enough to understand what happened, but it won't take up too many chapters. Of course, its gonna be a while before that gets touched on. If things go the way I want them to, by the time I finish this story (which won't be ANY time soon) you won't feel like, "But what about so-and-so" or "But this happened then, but what about now?" I like stories that don't leave gaps.

And to all my readers, I love you all and all your reviews. Thanks for being so awesome.

**Posted:** 9/6/13

**Words:** 100


	69. War

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 69: War**

"You would start a war because of a human?!" Yukio roared.

"I would start a war over an assassin attacking guests under my protection," Sesshomaru countered.

"I am no assassin!"

"Your skills say otherwise." Yukio flared his lips showing his teeth.

"If I wanted her dead," he started darkly, but the demon lord interrupted.

"I would have already killed you." The cat raged with indignation.

"The south is a force to be reckoned with."

"But the West is far stronger. If you refuse to leave, be prepared for a full assault...and Rin will remain safe, far away from you."

* * *

**Posted:** 9/6/13

**Words:** 100


	70. Threats

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 70: Threats**

Yukio calmed himself and transformed to his humanoid form. His pent up anger swirled beneath an apathetic exterior. Even still, he held his head up high and silently exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Did you…" Kagome faced Sesshomaru, disbelief painted across her face. "Did you just use Rin to threaten him?" Sesshomaru's emotionless facade shattered as he sighed and ran a hand down his face in exhaustion.

"We can talk about this later, miko. Morning nears and it seems we both need rest," he spoke softly. Deciding it was best, she nodded and returned to her bed.

* * *

**Posted:** 9/6/13

**Words:** 100


	71. Lecher

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 71: Lecher**

Darkness wrapped around Rin, emanating a warmth that she clung to. Her youthful eyes opened as the darkness formed into her friend.

"Yukio-kun?" her small voice called to him.

"Hn." The feline curled around her and tucked her safely against his chest. The girl responded by nuzzling her head against his neck.

"Something wrong?" He frowned. "Did you make Kagome-chan mad? I thought I heard her scream."

"I went to understand that enigma's hold over you." His face distorted to a scowl. "It seems she misunderstood and labeled me a lecher." Rin broke out in gentle giggles. "Hmph," he pouted.

* * *

**Posted:** 9/9/13

**Words**: 100


	72. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 72: Hide and Seek**

The next morning, Kagome awoke with the sun and rushed over to Sesshomaru's study. Throwing the door wide open, she shouted a loud 'Ah ha!,' but the demon lord was absent. The miko glared at the space that he usually took up and pouted.

"That bastard…"

Meanwhile, the elusive demon sat in the garden watching the awe inspiring climb of the sun while sipping his morning tea. He could feel the irritated miko's energy running through his home in search of him. Smirking into his cup, he took another sip. A 'damn him' was heard from inside.

He chuckled.

* * *

**Posted: **9/9/13

**Words:** 100


	73. Hate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 73: Hate**

"I found you, you prick!" Kagome huffed while her finger jabbed at him. Sesshomaru eyed the offending finger dangerously, but the amusement still shone in his eyes.

"Miko, might I remind you that name calling is beneath someone of your newly acquired status. Do try to fix those bad habits before you engrave them into Rin." Kagome glared, lightning flashing in her eyes. It was so entertaining to rile her up.

"You owe me an explanation, mister."

Smirking he replied, "do I?"

"Oh don't play dumb."

"This Sesshomaru is far too intelligent to even pretend otherwise."

"I hate you."

"Hn."

* * *

**Posted:** 9/9/13

**Words:** 100


	74. Defending Bad Influences

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 74: Defending Bad Influences**

Kagome took a seat beside the frustrating demon lord and nudged his shoulder with her own.

"Come on. I think you owe it to me. Plus, as Rin's new mentor, I think should know if she has any bad influences." Sesshomaru took a moment to contemplate the girls words.

"Yukio is not a bad influence." Kagome stood perplexed.

"Are you...defending him?" Her eyes were wide as she accused the frowning daiyoukai.

"Although I do not approve of his...fervent care of her, he is not a bad influence."

"Why is he so attached?"

"Rin…reminds him of his late daughter."

* * *

**Posted**: 9/9/13

**Words**: 100


	75. Still Hating You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 75: Still Hating You**

"How the hell does that pervert have a daughter?"

"Pervert?" Sesshomaru eyed her incredulously.

"He snuck into my room! While I was changing! How is that not a pervert?"

"Miko, be realistic. I am sure it was just poor timing," he reasoned.

"He snuck into my room...at night. What else could he want other than the 'h' stuff?" Sesshomaru stifled a chuckle, but his eyes told of his amusement.

"The more logical theory is he could be trying to kill you." Kagome gasped.

"Is he?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"It isn't worth the effort."

"I still hate you."

* * *

**Posted:** 9/9/13

**Words:** 100


	76. Insensative

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 76: Insensative**

"You realize you are being insensitive, right?" Sesshomaru brought it to her attention with a quirked eyebrow. He had known the miko to be selfless, not selfish.

"How so?" Kagome asked genuinely confused.

"Rin reminds him of his late daughter," he clarified. Her eyes grew wide and her brows furrowed, aghast. Her brain had skipped that phrasing originally and never made the connection.

"How?" she spoke in a small, fragile sounding voice.

"Yukio is a panther, a long known enemy of the west. Innocents...sometimes get caught in the crossfire."

Then, silence.

"Did you?" her voice tremulous. '_Kill her?_'

* * *

**Posted:** 9/10/13

**Words:** 100


	77. Insult

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 77: Insult**

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened to a glare and Kagome suddenly became very aware of the morning's chill biting at her skin. She shivered.

"You insult me with your insinuation, miko." His deep baritone voice rumbling inside her very being. She nervously rubbed the goosebumps on her arm in a futile attempt to hide her reaction to his resonant fury. She found herself often forgetting his ability to kill her quickly. He leaned in closer and Kagome saw her reflection in his eyes with the fire burning in them burning her alive. "Do not question my honor with accusations of murdering innocents."

* * *

**Posted**: 9/10/13

**Words:** 100


	78. False Assumptions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 78: False Assumptions**

Sesshomaru had half the mind to just leave her there after her insult, but he was honorbound to explain the circumstance of Yukio to this outspoken, ill-mannered, thoughtless woman._ 'Her travels with InuYasha has done well to strip her of proper manners,'_ he thought glaring daggers into the miko. He prepared to continue his explanation, when Kagome interrupted with a voice so small he almost missed it.

"...Sorry." She fiddled her thumbs under his intense stare. "I should know better than to assume you'd kill...anyone...you didn't need to. And even more so, a child...I'm sorry."

"Hn."

* * *

**Posted:** 9/10/13

**Words:** 100


	79. Crickets Are Louder

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 79: Crickets Are Louder**

The awkward silence that followed was killing Kagome. She never was one for silence. Her ragtag group of shard hunters made sure of that. Kagome inwardly smiled at the thought of how Sango's slaps to Miroku's face would fill any silence. She giggled out loud and earned a cold look from the grumpy dog. 'Let's think Kagome. Think...I apologized, check. I didn't improperly mention his unnecessary attempts on my life during said apology, check. And I didn't call him name or make fun of him which would be considered inappropriate...although I wanted to.

So why the silence?!'

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize to all my readers about not updating yesterday. I was sick to the point my brain was a blob.

**Posted:** 9/12/13

**Words:** 100


	80. Small Talk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 80: Small Talk**

"A daughter, huh?" Kagome desperately tried to find a topic to break the silence. "What about her mom?" Sesshomaru wanted so badly to roll his eyes, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He liked the quiet he was experiencing and he did not want it to be interrupted by talk, especially small talk. He hated small talk.

"This one does not know nor care about the location of that hairball's mate."

"Aw, did she leave them?" Kagome's face distorted into a sympathetic gaze.

"Ask the cat."

"It's rude to talk about people that aren't present." Yukio looked at them condescendingly.

* * *

**Posted:** 9/12/13

**Words:** 100


	81. Flawed Logic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 81: Flawed Logic**

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow at the uninvited guest. "Your logic is flawed." His tone held a tinge of irritation.

"How so?" Yukio questioned.

"You were present. Since before the miko questioned my defense of you, you have been in the shadows of that doorway."

"My logic still isn't flawed, though."

"Your reasoning being?"

"Is it or is it not rude to talk about someone who isn't currently in the room?"

"It is."

"Then my logic is correct." The daiyoukai refused to lose in a battle of wits.

"Your statement was still presumptuous."

"That wasn't in question."

"Stop!" Kagome cried.

* * *

**Posted:** 9/12/13

**Words:** 100


	82. Oh No You Don't

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 82: Oh No You Don't**

"You two are just ridiculous!" Both males eyed her incredulously with raised eyebrows as if silently saying 'you're one to talk'. Kagome rolled her eyes at such antics. Sesshomaru stood with intentions to leave seeing that the feline in question was present, but he stopped by his sleeve being captured in the miko's hand. He glared daggers at the offending limb, visualizing its dismemberment. "And where do you think you're going?" His death glare traveled from her hand to her face.

"It matters not to you. This is my castle I will venture where I want."

"Oh no you don't!"

* * *

**Posted:** 9/13/13

**Words:** 100


	83. Political Pawn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 83: Political Pawn**

Sesshomaru was genuinely peeved at the miko. As he opened his mouth to argue, she cut him off again.

"You aren't going anywhere until you explain the relationship between him and Rin." Kagome pointed to the cat in question.

"I have told you he sees her as a-"

"A daughter! I know, but that doesn't explain the fact you're letting him! Hell you even used her to threatened him last night! I will not let you use Rin as some political pawn!"

"You have no right to question my motives for my ward and who she associates with!" he growled.

* * *

**Posted**: 9/13/13

**Words**: 100


	84. Ground Rules

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 84: Ground Rules**

Kagome's lips thinned and she started nodding her head while pointing at the source of her frustration. "You see…" she began, her voice dripping finality. "That's where you're wrong. You appointed me to this position, so now you have to deal with the consequences. Let's lay some ground rules. As Rin's mentor, I am allowed to question any decision you make for her, within reason. You are not allowed to main or murder me while I do so."

"Miko, you are no one to order this Sesshomaru around."

"Oh yes I am. I'm your ward's new nanny." she smiled defiantly.

* * *

**Posted:** 9/16/13

**Words:** 100


	85. Earned Answers

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 85: Earned Answers**

Yukio sat back watching the pair and couldn't help himself from clapping at the end of Kagome's tirade. The sudden sound earned him glares from two very frustrated individuals. A smirk crawled to his lips.

"Well done miko! Well done, indeed." A shine glimmered in his eye as he looked at the confident woman with amusement. "I have been waiting for someone to put the dog in his place. I haven't seen such a scene since the mighty Inutashio was alive." Sesshomaru offered a low growl. "I think you've earned yourself a few answers...from the one in question, anyways."

* * *

**Posted:** 9/16/13

**Words:** 100


	86. It All Started

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 86: It All Started...**

The three moved to Sesshomaru's study and situated themselves around a small table where tea was served. A strange quiet rested over them as they took their first sip, but Kagome made sure the silence did not linger.

"So…" she began, earning her a hidden smirk from Yukio.

"You aren't really a patient one are you?" he chuckled. Sesshomaru simply continued to drink his tea, ignoring them.

"Well I'd never learn anything in my lifetime if I had to wait for you two to tell me."

"Fair enough, but just know my story isn't an interesting one.

It all started..."

* * *

**Posted:** 9/17/13

**Words: **100


	87. Yuki and Touran

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 87: Yuki and Touran**

"I mated for power as most noble youkai do. My mate was harsh and unforgiving like the coldest winter, but her family were favored by the Panther King. I, being a high advisor of the King himself, found it quite suiting for such a union and agreed despite her frigid disposition. Months after the ceremony, my daughter was born. Her name was Yuki, a combination of her mother's icy powers and my strong name. Despite her name, she radiated warmth. Her smile was the sunshine. Her voice a warm summer's breeze. But she grew furiously attached to her cousin.

Touran."

* * *

**Posted:** 9/17/13

**Words:** 100


	88. Acquainted

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 88: Acquainted **

Touran?" Kagome interrupted the story to ask. She eyed Sesshomaru remembering the familiarity of the name. "The Touran?" she questioned more towards the daiyoukai, meanwhile he remained quiet, silently sipping his tea.

"Ah yes. I do believe the lord is quite acquainted with her and her siblings," Yukio cut in. "The half-breed, as well."

"InuYasha," she corrected.

"Tomato, tomato." He shrugged and Kagome huffed.

"But didn't Sesshomaru revive them all with the Tensaiga?" The demon lord broke his silent reverie to address the miko.

"Tensaiga saved those it could. The king of the fools devoured Yuki long before the others."

* * *

**Posted:** 9/18/13

**Words:** 100


	89. Replacement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 89: Replacement**

"He...ate her?" Kagome trembled aghast.

"More...absorbed than eaten, " Sesshomaru state matter-of-factly.

"That's horrible!" Her head whipping around to face Yukio who was just enjoying his tea. "Your lord...he killed your daughter!" Kagome's distress was quite endearing.

"Yes...In order to recover, he took my little girl. Such happenings have made me bitter to the east and my mate. You see...she found it an honor that he chose our Yuki."

"So you're replacing your mate with Rin?!" Kagome's statement earned her two very stern looks.

****"Why?" Yukio asked Sesshomaru who shook his head and took another sip.

* * *

**Posted:** 9/18/13

**Words:** 100


	90. Perverted Infatuation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 90: Perverted Infatuation**

"Must you be so eager to rid yourself of the young girl that you would place her in my...embrace?" Yukio was frustrated with the miko's constant insinuations of his relationship with the dear girl. Of course, neither of the two noticed the twitch of the demon lord's hand as such was spoken.

"No! If anything its because I don't want her to be anywhere near you and your perverted infatuation." Another twitch.

"Perverted infatuation?...Just what are you saying I do with the girl?! Throw her down and make her a concubine?!" With that last comment, Sesshomaru's glass shattered.

* * *

**Posted**: 9/18/13

**Words:** 100


	91. GET OUT!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 91: GET OUT!**

Sesshomaru's youki whipped around savagely acting as the physical embodiment of his absolute fury. His eyes were tinged blood red and his entire body trembled with power and rage. Still, despite his anger towards his vulgar companions, he remained seated, his eyes fixed on the broken cup. It was his lack of movement that intensified Kagome's fear of what was to come. She had truly been absent-minded with her wording. 'But Yukio was worse,' she mentally sassed.

"...out…" The deep baritone voice broke her from her musings.

"Huh?" she carelessly questioned.

"GET OUT!" he roared and they scurried away.

* * *

**Posted:** 9/19/13

**Words:** 100


	92. Your Fault

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 92: Your Fault**

Yukio softly slid the door to the garden closed.

"Geez. With the way he acted, one would think I already eloped with the damn girl," he fussed. Meanwhile, Kagome was preoccupied with catching her breath.

"Ugh. I'm out of shape."

"This one thinks you have plenty of...shape." Yukio's amused grin irritated the miko and earned him a glare.

"This is your fault you know," she accused.

"Now, now. You were the one so set on making Rin a whore."

"No! She's a naive girl who is unbeknownst to her of the tigers jaws she is resting in!"

"Panther."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Posted**: 9/19/13

**Words:** 100


	93. From You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 93: From You**

"You don't give the girl enough credit," Yukio muttered, his gaze entranced by gentle swaying of the willow.

"What?" The miko's tone was dripping with agitation.

"Miko, I am not here to mate or rut with the girl. She soothes the old one's heart from the loss of my kin, but not with her body. Her fearless and kind nature is what holds sway over me and stirs my instincts to protect her. I fear someone demon or human will taint her innocence since she unbiasedly offers her kindness to anyone in need. I will protect her from even you."

* * *

**Posted:** 9/19/13

**Words:** 100


	94. Self Preservation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 94: Self Preservation**

"Why would you need to protect her from me? I'm here to help," Kagome questioned incredulously, but without an intonation of hostility. Yukio turned a stern look at her.

"How are you gonna help her? You can't even help yourself. From what I've observed, you have absolutely no regard for self preservation. You're too busy having the last word to realize you are sassing the Lord of the West. The 'killing perfection', Lord Sesshomaru. How you've made it alive all this time is a mystery, but eventually that luck will run out. I don't want Rin learning such careless habits."

* * *

**Posted:** 9/20/13

**Words:** 100


	95. A Missive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 95: A Missive**

Before Kagome could argue, a servant ran in looking quite perturbed.

"Yukio-sama!" the worker called. The feline's brows furrowed. "I have a missive for you." He reached out for the parchment the servant delivered and a scowl distorted his once calm expression.

"What's going on?" Kagome rudely prodded. Yukio offered a sideways glance before shaking his head. He pulled out some coin paying the messenger before quietly giving her instructions and setting her on her way.

"I must depart. Tell Rin I'll see her in two week's time."

"Wait! Where are you going?" He smirked and the left without word.

* * *

**Posted:** 9/20/13

**Words:** 100


	96. Reflection

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 96: Reflection**

The rest of the morning went by in a blur to Kagome. Yukio's argument played over and over in her head, engraving his very valid point into her mind. 'I must have a death wish,' she reflected. 'If I acted that way years ago, I'd be dead two times over.'

"Ugh why have I been so careless?!" she thought aloud.

"What?" Rin asked. Kagome looked down surprised for the fifth time that morning that she wasn't alone.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." The girl pouted until a devious smirk broke wide upon her face.

"I know what you need!"

* * *

**Posted:** 9/23/13

**Words:** 100


	97. Best Bathhouse

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 97: Best Bathhouse**

"Ahhhhh," the miko moaned in delight as she closed her eyes and sunk further into the steamy water. "Rin is a genius...an angelic genius."

'Relax in the bath, Kagome-chan. I'll take you to the best bathhouse in the castle!'

Rin was right. A hot soak in a nice bath was exactly what she needed. A light shined on her closed eyes and the sound of footsteps alerted her to another's presence. As she opened her eyes, the adonis of youkai stood before her, dressed in only a loosely tied robe. Midnight blue eyes locked with flowing gold.

"Sesshomaru!"

* * *

**Posted:** 9/23/13

**Words:** 100


	98. Naked

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 98: Naked**

"Can't you knock!" Kagome shouted. "Don't just stand there get out!" Sesshomaru looked unamused.

"Why would I leave my own personal bathing quarters?" he question while remaining where he stood.

"Your personal?...But Rin..." Suddenly, it clicked. Rin's words made it back to the miko's mind. '...the best bathhouse...' "Oh, I'm gonna kill her." Meanwhile, while the miko was plotting the torture of a devious little girl, the demon lord grew impatient.

"Miko, leave." Kagome went to stand and point a finger at him, but quickly rethought that decision.

"I can't…" she mumbled.

"Why, pray tell?"

"I'm naked."

* * *

**Posted:** 9/23/13

**Words:** 100


	99. With or Without

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 99: With or Without**

Sesshomaru remained staring at her with an apathetic gaze, but her embarrassment kept her eyes from meeting his as her face exploded with red. After a long pregnant silence, the demon lord let out a sigh of frustration.

"Miko, get out."

"Noooo!" she pleaded.

"This one has no interest in your female form." He closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

"I don't care. I'm not getting out!" Sesshomaru took a second to contemplate his options then smirked deviously.

"Then I will have to join you."

"No!" she screamed.

"Miko, I am going to bathe now...with or without you."

* * *

**A/N: **Happy birthday to juliet92490! And thank you everyone for all your awesome reviews! Now onto number 100!

**Posted**: 9/24/13

**Words:** 100


	100. Handsome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 100: Handsome**

Kagome pouted at the daiyoukai, her hands tucked under her chin covering her assets. She let out small whimpers at Sesshomaru's reluctance to leave her be. Meanwhile the youkai just ignored her pleas and began gathering his soaps and oils for his bath. The miko was at a loss. She didn't know what to do and the mesmerizing, sculpted chest that peeked from the loose robe wasn't helping her thought process either. Sure, she was still physically innocent, but her young adult mind understood and even yearned for corruption. The fact remained, she was a woman…

and Sesshomaru was handsome.

* * *

**Posted:** 9/24/13

**Words:** 100


	101. Forward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 101: Forward **

Kagome shook off the dirty thoughts that filled her head. 'Damn you Miroku...' she inwardly blamed. She once again turned her attention to the demon lord only to find him pulling at the ties of his robe. Aghast, she launched herself at the ties yelling for him to stop. So here she remained, hands upon his, body exposed, and a red painting her skin. His quirked eyebrow at her actions made Kagome want to slap the cockiness off his face.

"How forward, miko." he fueled her rage. The amused glimmer in his eyes willed her to look down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

**Posted**: 9/24/13

**Words:** 100


	102. Overreactions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 102: Overreactions**

She dove into the water, submerging her screams, though not soon enough. Sesshomaru found a headache growing in the place of his hearing. The girl's overreactions always did manage to ruin his teasing. He let out a rumbling sigh and took a seat on the edge of the bath while Kagome gathered the courage to lift her head from the water. Her face still shone bright with her embarrassment.

"This is your fault," she mumbled quietly, earning her a look that silently said 'really?' "I'll get out, but you have to turn around while I do."

He simply nodded.

* * *

**Posted:** 9/25/13

**Words:** 100


	103. Forget

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 103: Forget**

Kagome rose from the waters, her hands still covering select sections of her body despite the turned back of the demon. Managing to grab the spare robe, she dressed herself and made her way to the door. She looked back and frowned.

"Hey," she called out and Sesshomaru turned. "...Forget what you saw, okay? I know it doesn't matter to you, but…it matters to me." After all the teasing, he felt compelled to offer her some mental solace.

"I never gazed upon your body. Such is beneath me." She knew it to be a partial lie, but smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Posted:** 9/25/13

**Words:** 100


	104. Getting Into

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 104: Getting Into**

Kagome shut the door behind her and slumped against it, a sigh of relief passing between her lips. Her mind replayed the events in her head and feelings flooded her at the full realization of recent events. She let out a whimper and color leaked onto her cheeks. Her hands felt frozen against the heat.

"Oh man, Kagome...what are you getting yourself into?" she questioned herself, chuckling pitifully. She couldn't help but have felt tempted by his teasing. Fortunately, self-consciousness clutched her will and held her back. She took a breath and walked away.

"Right. Clothes first...then Rin."

* * *

**Posted:** 9/26/13

**Words:** 100


	105. Did I Just?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 105: Did I Just?**

Sesshomaru sank into the soothing water and relaxed. Remembering the miko's shocked expression caused a ghost of a chuckle. He would deny it aloud, but the demon lord was quite fond of teasing Kagome. He enjoyed feeling the static of her reiki against his youki. The sensation made him shiver. Even more so than that, he relished in her reactions. Her innocence was endearing and very obvious. Even without his sense of smell, he could tell she was untouched, but he couldn't fathom why. Her body was very pleasing to the eyes. He paused his thoughts.

'Did I just...?'

* * *

**Posted:** 9/26/13

**Words:** 100


	106. Dead Meat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 106: Dead Meat**

The soft sound of a child singing filled the dark hallway as a silhouette made its way to the sounds origins. Unknowing of the danger slinking towards her, the young girl continue her song. Inch by inch the assailant crept closer. It wasn't until the intruder was right behind when Rin noticed the shadow below her. She turned to look and two hands wrapped around her, suppressing her struggles and earning a scream, but the cries for help were cut short.

"You've been a bad girl," the familiar voice spoke.

"...I take it you enjoyed the bath?"

"You're dead meat."

* * *

**Posted:** 9/27/13

**Words:** 100


	107. Little Chat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 107: Little Chat**

Screams and giggles filled the castle with life as the young girl ran away from her assailant. She jumped over tables and slid through partially opened doors as Kagome gave chase, always a step behind, waiting for a good opportunity to pin her down. Just as Rin went to launch herself across a futon, the opportunity presented itself and Kagome grabbed at her ankle, causing her to fall face first onto the soft matt. Once she was down, the miko tightly rolled the girl into the covers as if she was sushi.

"Okay, now we're gonna have a little chat."

* * *

**Posted**: 9/30/13

**Words:** 100


	108. Ignorance or Cunning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 108: Ignorance or Cunning**

Once Rin stopped struggling against her soft confines and ceased her giggling, Kagome took a light seat upon the human sushi roll and cleared her throat to speak.

"You've been bad, Rin."

"What'd I do?" the young girl questioned from below.

"Hmm...I don't know...maybe had me use Sesshomaru's personal bath." The miko's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Well I thought, since it makes Milord feel relaxed, it would do the same you Kagome-chan," she replied innocently. Her response made the woman think. 'Did Rin really not know?' Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Kagome, Rin was on the verge of laughter.

* * *

**Posted:** 9/30/13

**Words:** 100


	109. Personal Boundaries

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 109: Personal Boundaries**

"Rin...I understand that Sesshomaru allows you certain liberties within his personal boundaries since you are his ward, but things are different for adults. We have a personal bubble that we only allow loved ones to enter." Kagome explained gently while Rin stared at her wide-eyed.

"But you let me in your room and even bathe with me sometimes."

"Well that's because I love you," she said as she hugged the many layers of blanket wrapped around the girl making her giggle.

"But it's not like Sesshomaru hates you, right Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked the demon who loomed over the girls.

* * *

**Posted:** 9/30/13

**Words:** 100


	110. His Room

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 110: His Room**

Kagome's face was set ablaze at the memory that the demon lord's presence stirred within her mind. The fact he stood before them in only the bathing robe did not help her embarrassment. The emotion was so crippling that all Kagome could offer was a glare in Rin's direction. Meanwhile, the demon lord rubbed his temples in frustration. He had had an internal argument over the miko's appearance just moments ago which had ended in him reluctantly admitting the fact she was quite beautiful...for a human; and now the infuriating woman was in his room...on his bed.

"Miko…"

* * *

**Posted:** 9/30/13

**Words:** 100


	111. Hypocrite

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 111: Hypocrite **

"This isn't what it looks like," Kagome reasoned with a guilty tone, but Sesshomaru's expression showed he wasn't convinced. "You see, I had to catch Rin to have a talk about personal boundaries and she ran in here...and well...here we are."

"How are you going to teach my ward a lesson on proper etiquette on one's personal space when you fail to practice it yourself?" Although the miko was undeserving of his harsh tone at this present moment, Sesshomaru could not seem to hold himself back. "Get out," she was in his head and he wanted her out.

* * *

**Posted:** 10/1/13

**Words:** 100


	112. Life or Pride

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 112: Life or Pride**

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but Yukio's voice replayed in her mind and she decided against it. As the miko stood motionless, caught between self-preservation and self-pride, Rin slipped out of the covers and ran over to her lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, it really is my fault. I came in here knowing she would follow me," she confessed, but Sesshomaru did not budge.

"Rin, take your instructor off my bed and out my room."

"But milord!" she pleaded.

"Now, Rin." His tone left no room for argument. The girls left the room both lost in thought and lacking in enthusiasm.

* * *

**Posted:** 10/1/13

**Words**: 100


	113. Going Home

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 113: Going Home**

The girls made their way to Kagome's room in silence, both too bothered to speak up. Kagome's mind reeled. She couldn't decide whether she should be angry at Sesshomaru or happy for her self-control. Although she shouldn't have been in his bedroom, she didn't think they deserved the harsh treatment he gave them. Even Rin didn't escape his wrath this time. 'Maybe it's my fault for pushing his buttons so frequently these past few days,' Kagome contemplated. 'I think I need to prepare myself to be here for the next year.'

"Rin…" the miko began. "I'm going home."

* * *

** A/N: **I'm so sorry for the late update. For the month of Oct, I'll be juggling two jobs; my full time one and a part-time haunted house. So Friday updates are probably going to be lacking...and well late night. This will only affect friday's since I don't update on the weekends. Today was a fluke since it was the meeting before the opening. So please be patient with me for this month.

Also, thank you all for the amazing reviews. You guys keep me inspired. 3

**Posted:** 10/2/13

**Words:** 100


	114. InuYasha's Imagination

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 114: InuYasha's Imagination**

"No Kagome-chan! You can't go home! What about teaching me?!" Rin pleaded, tugging at the miko's sleeve.

"Now now, Rin." Kagome soothed. She stroked the young girls hair while her lip quivered in despair. "I just need to go tell InuYasha what's going on. I'm sure if I stay too much longer, he'll come barging in, sword drawn, demanding Sesshomaru release me from whatever torture he imagined in his mind." Just the thought of what InuYasha would assume, made her eye twitch in irritation. Rin looked to her mentor and nodded her understanding.

"Can Rin please come with you, Kagome-chan?"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/3/13

**Words:** 100


	115. Meanwhile

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 115: Meahwhile...**

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No, Rin. Sesshomaru would kill me."

"No he won't. I've been on plenty of adventures."

"Yeah, but with him protecting you. There's a difference."

"Nothing will happen. I promise!"

"Rin!" she shouted demandingly. Kagome took a breath and calmed down before continuing to speak. "As a parent, I cannot endanger a child, be it my own or not. I'm sorry, but I can't take you." Rin pouted, but nodded and went off to her room.

Meanwhile…

A large pink balloon floated through the air traveling to a very familiar village with a very grumpy hanyou.

* * *

**Posted:** 10/3/13

**Words:** 100


	116. Enter Shippo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 116: Enter Shippo**

Silver strands of hair danced among the breeze, the leaves joining in turn. The figure sat upon a well-worn branch where the red garb he wore shone brightly in the twilight of dusk. His ears and nose twitched warning him of the encroaching intruder. With a sigh he raised his fist and gave a crushing blow atop the camouflaged kitsune.

"Ow, InuYasha! That hurts!" cried the fox. The hanyou simply scoffed and returned his arms back into his sleeves, leaving Shippo to wail on his own. The fox pouted.

"Where's Kagome-chan?"

"With that bastard," InuYasha huffed.

"Which one?"

"Sesshomaru."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/3/13

**Words:** 100


	117. Oh InuYasha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 117: Oh InuYasha...**

"So you're saying Sesshomaru brainwashed Kagome into 'sitting' you and then whisked her away to his palace, while you were incapacitated, and is now thinking up some devious plan to use her to take the Tessaiga?" The hanyou nodded then stood upon his branch, drawing his sword.

"Yeah, thats right! I wanted to bring Miroku on the rescue mission just incase she uses that damn word again, but he can't go. Sango wouldn't let him!" he shouted enraged.

"Well she is due any day now."

"So what?! It's not his fault she got knocked up!"

"...why do I even bother?"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/3/13

**Words:** 100


	118. Fine

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 118: Fine**

Kagome took a deep breath and prepared herself to see the infuriating man. She had preemptively packed her bag and filled it with the necessary precautions she'd need for her trip. All that was left was to inform the lord of her plans. So without hesitation, the miko whipped the door open, revealing a working daiyoukai, and imposed.

"Sesshomaru!" He eyed for for a minute, only moving his eyes from his paperwork. "-sama..." she corrected. "I, uh, was wanting to go home before my duty starts. To let InuYasha know and stuff."

"Fine."

"That's not fair!...wait, what?"

"Go, Miko."

* * *

**Posted:** 10/4/13

**Words:** 100


	119. Borrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 119: Borrow**

"Really?"

"I do believe this one did not stammer," the daiyoukai pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Huh...Didn't think it'd be that easy. Anyway, best not look this trojan horse in the mouth and just head out then." Kagome shrugged.

"What horse?"

"Hm? Oh its an idiom." He looked at her with an icy indifference, and yet she could see the curiousness in his eyes. "It's a colloquial metaphor."

"Hn."

"Well I'll be off then." Sesshomaru looked out the window.

"But it is dark."

"Yeah."

"Should you not wait til morning?"

"Yeah, but I figured I could borrow Ah-Un." He glared. "Please?"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/4/13

**Words:** 100


	120. Use It

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 120: Use It**

"Ugh!" the miko shouted after another tripvine grazed her ankle. "Stupid dog and his stupid inconsiderateness! Oh how I'd love to rip every last irritating strand of hair off his stupid head!" Kagome remembered the strange glint in his eye.

_"Miko, you always make a point to compliment your strength and drive." Sesshomaru looked away from the miko to hide his growing smirk._

_"Yeah," she replied hesitantly._

_"Well use it."_

_"But I could get lost out there! Or even die!"_

_"If you steal my dragon, you will die...by my hand."_

_"You wouldn't kill me." At that, he just smiled._

* * *

**Posted:** 10/7/13

**Words:** 100


	121. Coming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 121: Coming**

InuYasha sailed through the sky, launching off from treetop to treetop with a tightly perched Shippo riding on his shoulder. Not long after the hanyou had informed the kitsune of Kagome's whereabouts, did the two take off on a poorly thought out rescue mission. Shippo was still weary of it all. InuYasha wasn't the best source of unbiased information, but for now that's all he had to go on.

"Hey InuYasha…" Shippo called out into the wind, hoping the half-demon's hearing could catch it. "How long until we reach the castle?"

"About three days." Shippo sighed.

_'We're coming Kagome...'_

* * *

**Posted:** 10/7/13

**Words:** 100


	122. Something is Missing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 122: Something Is Missing**

As Sesshomaru relaxed in his bed for the night, he reflexed over how good his day was. The miko had left the night before, so he had no overbearing feminist babble screaming in his ear. And although the servants seemed to be in a tizzy, Jaken never appeared throughout the day to screech about his master and his wonderful accomplishments. Everything was just perfect...except...he felt like something was missing. Although he wasn't used to a peaceful day, he felt like something was wrong and it wasn't the lack of the miko or Jaken. It was something else.

"Rin!"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/8/13

**Words:** 100


	123. Followed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 123: Followed**

Earlier that day…

Kagome notched her arrow and pointed it to the faint rustling sound. The entire day, the miko had felt like she was being followed. She had no delusions about herself. She knew it wasn't Sesshomaru or any of his guards making sure she was safe. At first she ignored it, feeling that presence was benevolent, but now it seemed to want to make itself known. So there she stood, bowstring tight, as the rustling grew louder.

"Kagome-chan!" a familiar voice cried out as a girl fell from a bush. Her orange yukata dirtied by her fall.

"Rin?!"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/8/13

**Words:** 100


	124. Not Happy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 124: Not Happy**

"Oh I'm gonna kill you because he's gonna kill me. And after he kills me I'm gonna be a ghost and haunt you until you're dead because I told you no because I don't wanna die, but now I'm definitely gonna die and I'm bringing you with me." Kagome continued to pace before the young child while rubbing her temples willing the headache away. Meanwhile, Rin simply smiled and tapped her feet against the stump she made a seat. At the sound of a giggle, the miko's head shot up and delivered an icy glare. "I'm not happy right now."

* * *

**Posted:** 10/9/13

**Words:** 100


	125. Rage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 125: Rage**

Sesshomaru flared his youki out in search of the innocent presence, but to no avail. His anger rose as he remembered the servants frantic demeanor and his missing explanation. He focused on one demon's pathetic youki and went after it.

"Jaken," he called with a rumble of rage. The toad shivered and wailed begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry milord! Forgive this lowly servant! I didn't know Rin had gone after the stupid miko!"

"The miko?" Sesshomaru was not expecting it to be that woman's fault.

"Yes! She must have followed her."

"Jaken…" He glared down the hall. "Get me Ah-Un."

* * *

**Posted:** 10/9/13

**Words:** 100


	126. Can I Stay?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 126: Can I Stay?**

"I told you no, Rin," Kagome spoke as she collapsed onto a stump, exhausted from her pacing. Rin frowned and put on her best 'puppy-dog' look.

"I know, but you wouldn't let me go because Lord Sesshomaru-sama would get mad at you. So I came without you knowing so I could still stay since it wouldn't be your fault." A single eyebrow lifted in skepticism and Rin grew nervous under the scrutinizing look. "So...can I stay?"

"...Yeah," she sighed. "I can't have you go back alone and I've come too far to turn back now...I guess let's go."

* * *

**A/N: **I am really sorry about my lack of updates. I had to go on a last minute road trip and forgot my netbook. But I am back and although I still have my side job on Fridays and Saturdays, I'm still gonna try to be good with the updates.

**Posted:** 10/14/13

**Words:** 100


	127. Overflowing Frustration

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 127: Overflowing Frustration**

The girls continued their trek, talking of everything. The weather, food, life and many other topics were discussed by the youthful duo. Kagome even took it upon herself to start Rin's lessons, much to the girl's embarrassment; but she still listened to her mentor avidly. With the sun nearing the end of its descent, the pair took shelter from the incoming tempest in an alluring cavern and rested in each other's warmth.

Meanwhile, the storm had already began its torrent in the west, only resulting in angering an already anger dog. His frustration overflowed and he roared into the night.

* * *

**Posted:** 10/14/13

**Words:** 100


	128. Lessons Start

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 128: Lessons Start**

"So, boys have this...'thing' and when two adults are very much in love and married, the 'thing' will go into a girl's 'thing' and a baby is born." Rin tapped her chin, marching atop a fallen tree, while trying to understand her current lesson. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"More or less," she returned. "But a baby takes-"

"Nine months!" Rin interrupted, proud that she knew the answer. The miko smiled and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Rin ran ahead, but flipped around. "Hey, Kagome-chan?"

"Hn?"

"Since I'm an adult now do I have to find a boy?"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/15/13

**Words:** 100


	129. Demand the Same

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 129: Demand the Same**

It had already been a full day and a half since the miko and his ward left and Sesshomaru's patience was dwindling by the minute. The lost time and the washed-away scent trail did nothing for his temper. What was worse was the growing scent of his bastard half-brother heading his way. 'Maybe I can burn off some of this frustration...on the half-breed's face.' Without a moment passing, the hanyou burst through the treeline, sword drawn, ready for a fight.

"Sesshomaru! Give me back Kagome now!" he roared and Shippo sighed.

"Hn. Funny, I should demand the same."

* * *

**Posted:** 10/15/13

**Words:** 100


	130. Where?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 130: Where?**

"I'm not falling for your games, bastard! Where is Kagome?" InuYasha stood at the ready, eyes fixed on the daiyoukai. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru raised a condescending eyebrow at the pup.

"She should be with yo-" He paused. The miko's scent wasn't anywhere on the half-breed, nor was the smell of deceit. Shippo noticed Sesshomaru's confusion and jumped in between the two brothers.

"If you don't mind my asking, where did she go?" He glanced at the fox.

"She left for your village."

"Alone?"

"With my ward."

"But Kagome has no sense of direction."

Somewhere else…

"Hey Rin...I think we're lost."

* * *

**Posted:** 10/15/13

**Words:** 100


	131. Back and Forth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 131: Back and Forth**

Kagome looked off the cliffside they had somehow traveled to and sighed heavily.

"This is why I needed the damn dragon," she mumbled. "Rin you didn't hear that!"

"Nope, nope!" the girl replied as she frollicked behind her, picking up and throwing flowers.

Back in the West…

"Do you mean to tell me that my ward is lost somewhere with an incompetent miko who can't even protect herself?!" Sesshomaru's barely contained rage bubbled over and his youki thrashed about.

Meanwhile…

"Ah-choo!" Kagome sneezed loudly. "Ugh. I really hope I'm not getting sick...Come on, Rin. Let's go...umm...this way!"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/16/13

**Words:** 100


	132. Hunting Miko

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 132: Hunting Miko**

Sesshomaru massaged his temples as the infuriating realization set in. The girls had been gone close to two days, in a direction he knew not of. So while he wasted time arguing with his half-wit of a half-brother, the girls traveled farther and farther away, only increasing the circle he'd have to search. With a growling sigh, the demon lord composed himself and made his way to the other end of the clearing.

"Where do you think your going, bastard!" InuYasha hollered at his retreating back. The dai simply looked over his shoulder with an icy stare.

"To hunt miko."

* * *

**Posted:** 10/16/13

**Words:** 100


	133. Be Safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 133: Be Safe**

Sesshomaru took the lead of the odd pack with the hanyou and kitsune following close behind. He had remained silent since their departure, lost in thought, trying to devise a plan to find the miko and his ward sooner rather than later. Thoughts of the girls being attacked filled his troubled mind; and although he found the miko irritating, he would hate it if she was killed...by anyone other than him, especially after this stunt.

Shippo raced through the treetops, keeping paced with InuYasha. The feeling of trepidation oosed into the pits of his stomach. 'Please be safe...'

* * *

**Posted:** 10/17/13

**Words:** 100


	134. Subtle Reassurance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 134: Subtle Reassurance**

After a long afternoon of an unrewarding search, the group settled in a canopied clearing, only a few streams of moonlight broke past the blanket of leaves. InuYasha left shortly after stopping, making no excuses as to why or where he was headed off to. So the unusual pack became the unlikely pair. Shippo fiddled with his top, desperate for a distraction, but his mind remained troubled. He looked to his silent leader who seemed lost in thought.

"Hey Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn?" he replied, but his eyes remained closed.

"You think they're ok?"

"Hn."

"...Thanks." With the subtle reassurance, Shippo slept.

* * *

**Posted:** 10/18/13

**Words:** 100


	135. Not Alone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 135: Not Alone**

"-ome," was whispered, followed by harsh shaking. "Kagome-chan, get up!" the caller whispered again, more urgently. The miko cracked her eyes and revealed a frantic Rin.

"What's wro-"

"Shhh," the girl interupted. "We aren't alone." The sentence put her at high alert as she looked to her bow and arrows, making sure not to make too much noise.

"What are we looking at? Humans or demons?" Kagome questioned while she found a hiding place in the bushes.

"Well they look like humans…"

"So they're either really strong demons or humans...great."

"Kagome-chan, I'm scared."

"Don't worry Rin. I'll protect you."

* * *

**Posted:** 10/18/13

**Words:** 100


	136. The Approach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 136: The Approach **

Kagome hid Rin in an abandoned fox hole covered by overgrown foliage. Meanwhile, she stayed crouched under the bush across from the girl. Her heart was pounding, her breath jagged yet quiet. Goosebumps broke out like a rash. All the while, the miko played out every scenario she could think of and how she should escape from it. The top priority was making sure Rin would be safe. She refused to let herself be the careless, weak miko Sesshomaru insisted she was, especially with Rin at stake.

A light filled the clearing the girls were previously camped.

'They're coming.'

* * *

**Posted:** 10/21/13

**Words:** 100


	137. Come Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 137: Come Out**

A man held his lantern high above his head illuminating the clearing with ease. His narrow eyes scanned the area and became transfixed on the remains of a campfire.

"Kintaro!" he shouted to the scruffy man behind him. "Look at this." The lantern man knelt down and held his hand to the charred wood. "Still hot," he muttered, rubbing the soot between his fingers.

"Gin, look here." Kintaro motioned to the large area of worn grass matted to the earth. A wicked smile crept onto Gin's face.

"Looks like we've got company!" Gin stood and yelled. "Come out. Come out!"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/21/13

**Words:** 100


	138. Found You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 138: Found You**

"Go that way. I'll start here." Gin commanded his partner. They both split up on separate sides of the clearing, cutting the bushes with machetes. Kagome's heart pounded with a fury as she watched the leader get closer and closer to Rin's hideaway. She had to think and think fast. She searched the ground for a rock and threw it against the tree to the side of her, all the while praying it would divert their attention. To her relief, it did. The men sauntered over to the tree, but Gin stopped abruptly, a glimmer catching his eye.

"Found you!"

* * *

**Posted:** 10/22/13

**Words:** 100


	139. Slow Motion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 139: Slow Motion**

The world slowed down.

Her heart stopped.

The thundering sound of his sturdy steps and the earth-shattering pound of her heart numbed her senses. She stood frozen as the bushes parted and revealed his malevolent grin. Her mind begged her to fight, to run, to do something, but her body refused to budge. He reached into the bush and ripped her out by her hair. Kagome didn't even notice that she was screaming, her nerves shot.

He threw one sharp punch to her chin…

...and as if the spell was broken,

Kagome came to her senses…

...and she was pissed.

* * *

**Posted:** 10/22/13

**Words:** 100


	140. Lights Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 140: Lights Out**

Kagome turned and, using the end of her palm, laid a solid punch to the underside of his chin. Gin, taken by surprise, had his tongue smashed between his teeth by the blow. He released her, soothing his throbbing jaw and Kagome used that opportunity to flee. Kintaro took after her, closing the distance quick. She could feel fingertips graze the back of her shirt. Stopping abruptly, she reeled back her elbow and thrusted it into the man's throat. He dropped to his knees, choking for air. As she turned, hopes high, a rock connected with her head.

Lights out.

* * *

**Posted:** 10/23/13

**Words:** 100


	141. Blurry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 141: Blurry**

Eyes opened to the blurry image of two men hovering over her. The unfocused image only intensified with every throb of her head. Fighting a losing battle, she closed her eyes and slept.

The sting of rope biting into her skin awoke her again. Her eyesight still unsteady, but she was able to tell the two men apart and, in the distance, see a horrified face hidden in the bushes. Bruised chapped lips parted and whimpered a silent cry for the child to run, but Rin was frozen by fear. Hopelessness gripped the miko. Denying defeat, she began to glow.

* * *

**AN:** I love Halloween, but I couldn't be happier that it's over. Between working my normal job and the haunted house and going in for interviews in hopes of a new job, I've just had absolutely no time to update. Now that that's all over, I'll be pumping out new chapters every week day.

Thank you guys for being patient with me!

**Posted:** 11/4/13

**Words:** 100


	142. Beacon of Purity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 142: Beacon of Purity**

It started with a faint buzzing, then grew into a rumble. It continued to grow until the power was so blinding and thunderous that all spectators shielded their eyes. At its surmount, the electrified purity exploded from her body with a earth-shattering, sonic boom. The sound released screams from the terrified men's mouths as they clutched to each other for dear life...and then...it was quiet.

The light had faded. The two men still perfectly intact in front of a passed out miko. Gin looked to his cohort and shrugged.

Meanwhile…

"Come kit..."

"What was that?" Shippo questioned.

"Trouble."

* * *

**Posted:** 11/4/13

**Words:** 100


	143. Miko Against Human

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 143: Miko Against Human**

"Are you sure we should do this, Gin?" Kintaro questioned while trying to stop the fear-induced trembling. Gin tucked his arms under the miko and began to drag her away.

"Stop your cowering! If she could do something to us, she would have already." Gin rubbed his sore chin in remembrance of the miko's hard jab. "You gotta remember, Kintaro."

"What's that?" he replied, grabbing her feet to help carry her. A devious grin crept on his lips.

"Mikos' power can't hurt humans." He let out a maniacal cackle as they both carried the unconscious woman away.

"Kagome-chan…" Rin cried.

* * *

**Posted**: 11/4/13

**Words:** 100


	144. Save Kagome!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 144: Save Kagome!**

Sesshomaru raced to the beacon's origin, miles speeding by with every heartbeat. He was close. He could smell her fear and despair, taste her tears, until another more potent smell filled the air. Blood. Sesshomaru could smell the blood of the miko. It wasn't enough for him to assume her death, but it was enough to have him on alert. With a last thrust of speed, he ripped through the clearing and saw a slumped-over Rin crying over a tuft of bloody grass. The child turned slowly to face her lord, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sesshomaru-sama…Kagome-chan, she...Save Kagome!"

* * *

**Posted:** 11/4/13

**Words:** 100


	145. Rescue First, Safety Later

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 145: Rescue First, Safety Later**

Rin trembled with the weight of her sorrow. A flood of tears rained out her eyes with an occasional hiccup whimpering from her mournful visage.

"Please.." she pleaded. "Save Kagome-chan." Sesshomaru made his way towards his ward with slow and careful steps.

"Rin, we must get you to the castle first. I'll look for the miko after."

"No!" she cried, throwing light punches against his armor. "You have to go! She's hurt and...its...its all my fault. Its all my fault!...My fault..." The guilt buckled the girl and she fell against her lord and father figure and cried.

* * *

**Posted:** 11/5/13

**Words:** 100


	146. Confessed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 146: Confessed**

Sesshomaru was taken back by the tantrum of his ward, but her soft cries against his chest soften his heart. He placed a comforting hand upon her head. The gesture calmed her sobs to a quiet coo.

"Rin..." he began in a gentle tone. "None of this is your fault. The miko's shortcomin-"

"But it is, milord! It is!" she insisted. "Kagome-chan told me not to go, but I followed her anyway." He paused...then took a breath just as Shippo came through the brush.

"Kit, watch Rin." He faced Rin, his face stern. " We **_will_**talk when I return."

* * *

**Posted:** 11/5/13

**Words:** 100


	147. Living A Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 147: Living A Nightmare**

Kagome awoke as if from a nightmare. Her body at full alert, but ropes bit into her skin stifling her movement. She tried to yell through the ropes, but her cries were muffled by her restraints.

"Shut it, wench!" Gin hollered with a slap to her cheek. "You've given us enough trouble already." Kagome snapped back with a incoherent insult that was muted by her gag. Her response earned her another swift slap to her other cheek. At her silence, Gin returned to the campfire and the hearty laughter of Kintaro.

"Stay quiet," a voice whispered. "Or they'll kill you."

* * *

**Posted:** 11/6/13

**Words:** 100


	148. Slavers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 148: Slavers**

Kagome turned her gaze to look upon a group of captive women that looked worse for wear. Their flesh seemed to droop upon prominent bones while their eyes sunk into the black rings that surrounded them. Everything on their bodies were thin with the exception of bloated stomachs, an after effect of emaciation. The sight alone brought the miko to tears. _'How are these women even alive?'_ The girl who had spoken placed a single fragile finger against her own lips as a silent message to remain quiet.

"These slavers…" she began weakly. "...they won't hesitate to kill you."

* * *

**Posted: **11/6/13

**Words:** 100


	149. Trouble Makers (Tepig!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 149: Trouble Makers**

Kagome struggled against the rag suppressing her speech, but it was tied too tightly. She gave the girl a hopeful glance, a silent request for assistance. Much to her relief, the slave conceded. The fragile figure reached a slender arm out, long fingers tussling the knot loose. Once freed, the miko glanced back to give her thanks, but a wretchedly frightened face greeted her. She followed the line of sight to a backhand across her cheek.

"Still giving us trouble, bitch?" Gin roared while rubbing his reddened hand. An evil smirk appeared. "I got something for trouble makers like you."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the last night posting, but the fair came to town! I WON A TEPIG! ... yeah I kinda love pokemon. TEPIG!

**Posted:** 11/7/13

**Words:** 100


	150. Dragged

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 150: Dragged**

Gin grabbed the miko by the ropes on her back and dragged her over to the horses. She screamed as each pebble and stone clawed at her shins and feet. She yelled curses and insults when he stopped, but froze when she felt him move again. His evil chuckle sent chills down her spine as he tied another rope to her own. Fear slithered through her as she saw his deadly smile. He lifted a hand, eyes never leaving hers, and swatted the back of the horse. Off it ran, dragging the screaming woman while the men spectated, laughing savagely.

* * *

**A/N:** So...yeah kinda dark. It's probably going to be like this for another chapter or two until Sesshomaru gets there. I'm sorry if anyone gets...disturbed, but its needed for whats to come.

**Posted:** 11/8/13

**Words:** 100


	151. Kill You All

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 151: Kill You All**

When the horror stop, Kagome laid where he left her, battered and bruised. The pain that cloaked every last inch of her, drained her of her energy and left her numb. Her breaths came out as wheezes and her throat scratchy from screams. She was beaten. Gin stood above her with a self-satisfied smirk and a overly-righteous nod as if he had done something just and good. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "Looks like the cat has no more claws." A rage filled her.

In a wheezed out breath she replied, "He will kill you all."

* * *

**A/N: **So I thought about it annnnnnnnd...I'ma leave it rated T. It's not gonna get more graphic than ch150, but there will be a few more chapters that are just as graphic. That being said, I will put a very blatant warning on future chapters. Oh and for those that are afraid (or expecting) there to be a rape scene, I do not plan to do one in this story because I'm leaving it rated T. Not that I was planning to do it beforehand, but that definitely ended any possible future ones. So...sorry or you're welcome.

And as always thank you for all your reviews! And suggestions!

**Posted:** 11/11/13

**Words:** 100


	152. Lord Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 152: Lord Sesshomaru**

"He? He who?" Gin questioned with a tone of disbelief. Kagome managed a glare.

"Lord...Sesshomaru." The slaver took a step back with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me the ruthless, human-hating, demon lord of the West is going to save a pitiful, human priestess like yourself?" The miko responded with a harder glare. Gin erupted with laughter. "Ha ha ha. I've heard better stories from more desperate people." He wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes and grew serious. "I never thought a miko could be a liar...I don't like liars. Not. One. Bit."

* * *

**Posted:** 11/11/13

**Words:** 100


	153. Liars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 153: Liars**

Kagome grew nervous and her body shuddered as the slavers face distorted to something malevolent. He walked to his bag and grabbed something small from within it. He played with it between his fingers as he made his way back to her.

"You know…" he began, a smile upon his face. "I have something special for liars like you." Without hesitation, Gin reached over and held her down with his weight. She struggled against him, but he proved stronger. Grabbing her face with a strong hand, he forced the vial filled with powder down her throat. The sick followed shortly.

* * *

**Posted:** 11/11/13

**Words:** 100


	154. Poison

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 154: Poison**

Kagome coughed and gagged, her throat set ablaze with a suffocating heat. Her scratchy voice yelled out to him.

"Whaaaat...did you dooo?" she managed, but her desperate call fell to apathetic ears. Gin smiled at her pain.

"Its poison." Her face showed her fear. "Oh don't worry. It shouldn't kill you. It just...hurts a lot." He picked at his fingernails very nonchalantly. "It should also take care of that lying problem you have. Actually, it stops you from saying much at all." The intense pain played out in the miko's expression. "Let's make this more interesting, shall we?"

* * *

**Posted**: 11/12/13

**Words:** 100


	155. Hopelessness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 155: Hopelessness **

"I have the antidote and you can have it, if…" He placed a similar vial into a baguette and threw it into the slaves' cage. At the sight of food, the slaves became rabid, pushing and clawing each other to snag a piece. "...you can get it." He smiled wickedly. Cutting the rope off of her, he let her be, but she couldn't find the strength to move. Her throat felt engulfed in flames and her vision was failing with every torturous moment. All felt lost until familiar black boots appeared before her and a deep baritone voice rumbled.

"Miko."

* * *

**Posted:** 11/12/13

**Words:** 100


	156. How the Mighty Have Fallen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 156: How the Mighty Have Fallen**

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed at the disappointing sight under him. The shikon miko, destroyer of the halfbreed Naraku, had been beaten, and from the smell, poisoned by pitiful humans. He eyed the two men who seemed frozen by his mere presence. Meanwhile, Kagome reached for the demon with the last of her energy, only managing to tug at his pant leg.

"Miko…" he started, eyes never leaving the two men. "Try not to die while I dispatch this filth."

"Now wait, milord!" Gin shouted. "I didn't know she belonged to you. She is in danger of dying, but I can help."

* * *

**Posted:** 11/13/13

**Words:** 100


	157. Demands

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 157: Demands**

"She has poisoned herself, milord! But I know where the antidote is. I will tell you…if you let me live." Sesshomaru looked bored, his expression lacking of any emotional distress, which made Gin a very nervous man. Kagome, however, struggled between her pain and her need to warn Sesshomaru of the man's lies. She tugged harder, but he refused to avert his gaze.

"You've demanded this Sesshomaru pause, only for you to spout untruth to my person." His voice rumbled with power and barely contained rage. "So I ask you this, human...who are you to give demands to **ME**!"

* * *

**Posted:** 11/13/13

**Words:** 100


End file.
